People Are People
by ModernRomeo
Summary: AU. After exiling himself from the world of the Ninjas, Naruto finds peace and solace on the other side... NarutoYuYuHakusho Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho-related (except a few DVDs for YYH), and nothing I could possibly own is the rights to either show. As such, don't sue cause all the credit goes to their respective Owner/Distribution companies.

A/N: Nothing here except to enjoy this and let me know what you think.

Naruto wearily opened the door, slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had returned from a typical, boring escort mission hours before, and promptly dropped on his bed, passing out simultaneously.

"Can I help you?" he asked as the world came into focus. Chuunin he might be (in rank anyways), but he was dragging after the mission, normally they included some form of confrontation that would keep him awake, or on his toes, even if the confrontation was rather one-sided.

But no, he had to deal with 3 days of a snooty stuck-up princess who didn't like sleeping outside, after a shopping-trip-gone-bad (apparently Anko-nee-san had taken the last dango in town), and didn't approve his clothing choice (to which he told her where to shove it, happy when she looked throughly offended).

"Yes, I've been sent to gather ninja for a retrieval mission. You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" the Chuunin (he noted the flak jacket) questioned curtly.

"Yes. Who is it you're being sent to retrieve?" Naruto shot back. While normally he would join no matter who it was, he _was_ woken up after a 3 day mission of no sleep (he didn't trust the princess as far as he couldn't throw her), and would turn down the mission if he didn't like the person, which surprisingly was a small number of people.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he informed the blonde.

"I'll go, just give me a few minutes to make myself presentable. Please, come in," Naruto opened the door more to allow the Chuunin into his apartment. Years ago he had moved out of the Hokage-funded apartment he had shared with Anko for so many years, wanting to live on his own, with his own room. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her presence, but she was rather.._proud_ of her body, in which she never bothered the dress herself unless they had guests, of course, that was when she was in a good mood and had agreed with Naruto to _not_ embarrass him.

It went without saying, however, that he picked up on the habit of not dressing unless he had guests, which was rare due to him taking missions constantly to afford his apartment and everything else he needed to get by on a day-to-day basis. Slipping off his clothes from his previous mission, he quickly took a shower to rid himself of the sweat he earned walking in the hot sun, as he didn't wish to blow such a simple mission by _smelling_ bad.

Five minutes later he walked into his living room, clad in black shinobi clothing; black tank-top underneath his Chuunin vest, dark-blue cargo pants, standard issued shinobi sandals, and dark-blue cut-off gloves. "Let's go," Naruto commanded, indicating they leave. Shikamaru left, with Naruto behind him, locking his apartment as they left. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later they met a group of 4 Genin, who stood around in a circle waiting for Shikamaru (apparently). "Is this the one you went to get Shika? He looks no older than any one of us?!" one with a parka (with a dog on his head) shouted at the Chuunin.

"Listen Kiba, he's the only one in Konoha that isn't seriously injured _and_ willing to help us. And he outranks any of us here as it is, so he could order you to do D missions for a year, if he wanted," he responded, earning a glare from the dog-boy. "Now shut up and let me see all of your supplies, so I can figure out how we'll go about retrieving the Uchiha."

"Wouldn't it be smarter for us to get each others names first? So I don't have to refer to any of you by nicknames which would probably be demeaning, on your side that is," Naruto suggested.

Shikamaru sighed after a moment to think on it, "Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Neji," he pointed to a boy slightly older than Naruto with long black hair, "Kiba," the dog boy, "Shino," a slightly taller boy with sunglasses, "and Chouji," a chubby boy.

Naruto nodded, then handed his supplies to Shikamaru, "I've heard good things from your Genin teacher, and was never good at planning as it was. More of lone wolf, to be truthful," he muttered the last part to himself. "Just don't count the black tags, no one but me are capable of using them."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this, but dismissed it, taking note of everything else in Naruto's pack (2 exploding tags and half a dozen kunai and shuriken), before moving onto everyone else's packs. Ten minutes later they were out of Konoha, in a straight line, with Naruto placed behind Neji, who was acting as their scout, keeping an eye out for traps and various other hindrances. They traveled in silence, not wanting to alert their prey they were being trailed. It was half an hour into the chase before Naruto spoke up.

"They know we're following them. They're about 200 meters ahead of us, well out of the reach of the Byakugan."

"How do you know this?" Neji asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Call it a hunch, if you will."

"Che, you're lying. There's no way they could know they're being trailed, with us this far away," Kiba growled out.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at the comment, then tossed a piece of spider-web towards the mutt-boy. Kiba looked at it in confusion, "When you slashed through the web about 5 minutes ago, you failed to note the obscure color. Not once have I seen a web this color, and I've been to all of the Elemental countries. Which indicates they have someone with a Spider contract, with them."

Shikamaru took the web from Kiba an examined it. "Naruto's right, it's definitely not made from an animal from around here. And he's right that they'd know we were trailing them. However," he said, stopping on the tree branch he landed on, "this helps more than it hinders. We know he's traveling with at least one person, and we know they are capable of summoning Spiders. Now we can make a plan."

Naruto looked deep in concentration, before speaking up, "Uchiha Sasuke is traveling with at least 4 people. A girl, an over-weight guy, someone with two heads, and a four-armed guy. All are carrying headbands to indicate Hidden Sound is behind this little mission. And it seems that Uchiha Sasuke is being sealed into a barrel, for whatever reason. Possibly to allow easier transportation."

Everyone looked at him in shock, before reaching for their kunai, "How do you know that, traitor?" Kiba growled out.

"I have more...advanced techniques for information gathering, which allow me to spy without being seen. Of course, it goes without saying that it's harder to control at longer distances, not to mention consuming, but in a situation like this, it's invaluable," he said simply. "Besides, if I was a traitor, I would have said nothing about the web, or the number of people in their group." Everyone sans Kiba relaxed visibly, who looked as though he was going to strike Naruto.

"We don't have time to sit around and make wonderful conversation, so lets figure out how we're going to attack them," Naruto commented, reminding them of the mission at hand. Scowling, Kiba relaxed slightly, turning to Shikamaru for orders.

Apprehension filled him as he stood before the group, his hands at his side, idly awaiting his fate. The rescue mission had failed, with the target being killed before arriving Konoha, but not before killing the other drained members of the group, leaving Naruto moderately wounded before the dispatched Medic team had arrived to heal all ninjas possibly injured in the mission (they had been dispatched hours after they had initially left, and met Naruto halfway back to Konoha), but were shocked to see a blood-soaked Naruto standing above the bodies of his dead comrades and the traitor. Unflinchingly he told them to not worry about him, but to give his comrades a honorable burial, walking towards Konoha intent on giving a mission report.

He met no resistance at the gate, in fact it seemed the guards were _dying_ to get out of his way when he approached it, even the ANBU who was supposed to escort him to the Hokage's Tower seemed slightly unnerved at his aura of calm that betrayed his clothes and probable mental state. Inside he questioned where he went wrong, what he could have done to prevent Sasuke from making the move he did. Attacking a fellow ninja was considered treason of the highest count, with the punishment usually being death, it was all drilled into their heads as children at the Academy. Continuing to dwell on the incident made him kick himself internally for not following protocol and subduing the traitor; every time a traitor was retrieved alive, they were subdued to prevent a sneak attack such as this, until they reached the custody of the ANBU to be interrogated.

The door to the Hokage's room was open upon his arrival, signaling him to enter the extravagant room where the Fourth resided, sitting amongst a large stack of mission reports and mission requests. Ah the power of bureaucracy and what it holds over the most powerful ninja in the Fire Country. If only there was a jutsu that allowed paperwork to be finished at inhuman rates, but of course, finishing the paperwork faster would cause the amount of intake to potentially triple, thus creating a vicious cycle.

"Can I help you Uzumaki-san?" the Hokage might be a man of higher ranking, but he did take it upon himself to learn quite a bit about the more...unique members of Konoha, including the resident Jinchuuriki.

"I'm here to report on the rescue mission including Uchiha Sasuke," he stated emotionlessly.

The Fourth merely nodded, taking a more serious look on his face. The betrayal of the last Uchiha would leave a sour taste in the mouths of the Elders, and would more than likely seek a scapegoat in the form of the Jinchuuriki, claiming he was a "bad influence" and should be "fittingly punished".

"We left Konoha at 0400 hours, first encountering a Sound ninja by the name of Jirobu at 0600 hours. Akimichi Chouji initiated a fight with him to allow the rest of the team to escape and follow the rest of the team. At 0650 we encountered another Sound ninja by the name of Kidomaru, who was intercepted by Hyuga Neji, again allowing us to escape. We encountered the rest of the group at 0800, going by the names of Tayuya and Sakon. Nara Shikamaru distracted Tayuya while Inuzuka Kiba took on Sakon. I encountered a member of the Kaguya clan that goes by the name of Kimimaro, until Rock Lee interrupted the battle and sent me ahead to apprehend the traitor."

"I engaged him and quickly disabled him, to which he surrendered and agreed to accompany the team back to Konoha. When the rest of us met up, I discovered a team from the Sand was sent to assist us, to which I sent them ahead to ensure there was no stragglers to hinder our progress. I severely underestimated him and didn't assume the traitor would try anything with me already beating him once, but I underestimated his treachery and it cost me the team and the mission. I met with the dispatched Medic team and told them to give them a honorable burial, to soften the blows I inadvertently dealt by not following protocol and subduing the traitor. I assumed him already defeated, and they paid with their lives."

Naruto stood in silence while the Fourth digested what he had just learned. The Elders would jump at the chance to pin him as the scapegoat, since he was the only survivor, and the only one that suffered the least amount of injuries. They would call for his death at the least, but the Fourth had a feeling he could get the blow softened with various support from high-ranking Clan Heads and shinobi who personally knew the Jinchuuriki.

"I regret saying this, but due to the...situation, you will be put on paid leave, and are requested to attend psychological evaluation. During which an investigation will be conducted by the Elders. You may collect your paycheck for the mission, and your leave is official upon receiving that check. Dismissed," Signing a check for a substantial amount of money, the Fourth leaned back in his chair, wondering for the nth time, why he accepted this job.

Naruto stood solemnly in the room, awaiting his fate that was in the hands of the old people that ran Konoha's petty dealings. Business licenses, civilian and shinobi matters, it all was up to the judgment for the Elders of Konoha, who had the displeasure of receiving the position, however, this was one of the few instances that the Elders were _pleased_ about something, it being the fate of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Shaking his head sadly, Naruto wondered how unoriginal the old coots would be; he already knew they were going to strip him of his position as a Shinobi, and possibly order his death, though the latter would be quite hard to prove with numerous other shinobi's testifying for his good character. But the old coots should be considered lucky, Naruto could have easily resigned prior to meeting, and flee Fire Country, thus wasting the towns money on the meeting that was supposed to seal his fate. Well, that's Naruto's view on the whole situation anyways.

The three Elders talked in a hushed circle, one clearly disliking the others punishments while said Elders had sadistic grins on their faces. After five minutes of hushed talking, they faced Naruto, the sadistic Elders, as Naruto mentally dubbed them, no longer carrying their grins on their faces, quite the opposite actually, while the third Elder looked slightly pleased.

"Upon review of your psychiatric file, and investigation of the circumstances of the death of the 6 Genin that were traveling with your after the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke, we the Elders hereby strip your position as a Konoha Shinobi as acceptable punishment," the female of the group muttered, spitting it out as though it left a sour taste in her mouth. "You are dismissed."

Hours later found Naruto standing on top of the Hokage Mountain, overlooking Konoha. He was neither surprised, or affected by the ruling of the Elders, he figured the Fourth had flooded them with paperwork that would paint a good picture of who Naruto was, and it would take only one other Elder in order to get a good ruling for a punishment, and apparently the Sandaime, who had taken up the position of an Elder shortly after the demon attack on Konoha, had managed to convince another Elder of his innocence.

Not that it mattered to Naruto. Even if he had been punished with a death sentence, he would escape and seek asylum in another Hidden Village, probably Suna since he was on good terms with Gaara of the Sand, or he could just give up on being a shinobi period, and instead living in seclusion. The last thought seemed absurd to Naruto, he could never see himself purposely living the life of a hermit; sure, he was never very social in the Academy, but he always made an attempt to bond with his classmates, before and after he was accepted as an apprentice for Anko. That was another reason for him to go into seclusion; Anko. When he was starting off as her apprentice, he didn't think to highly of her, considering how she was always creeping him out one way or another, but eventually it grew on him and he came to look forward to it, despite how embarrassing she could be at times...

"**So what shall you do, brat?**" his 'tenant' made her presence known, though in a rather sarcastic matter on this occasion.

'So the she speaks, impressive. And here I thought a cat had your tongue...' Naruto mused to himself.

"**Yes, well when one has nothing to do **_**but**_** communicate with a half-witted ape, one chooses to be silent rather than loud.**" she shot back. Their relationship was complex, to say the least. Most of the time they communicated by merely throwing insults at one another, however there was times where they could be quite serious and civil.

'...I think I'm going to leave Konoha, for good. It's the logical choice, since I no longer am a shinobi, and thusly am incapable of making an honest pay. That, coupled with the fact more people will hate me for killing the Uchiha when it's made public knowledge, makes me prefer to leave for my own health.'

"**But what will you **_**do**_**? You said it yourself, you're incapable of getting an honest pay, since being a shinobi is obviously **_**not**_** an honest job. You could always join Suna, since you **_**are**_** on good terms with the former Yondaime's son, he could vouch for your loyalty. Of course, you could just wander the planet, to escape the cultists who wish for the souls of demons, however that would require more...drastic measures.**"

Naruto's interest piqued at this option. 'What do you mean "drastic measures"? And what do you mean "wander the planet"? I was unaware there was a way of leaving the continent.'

She snorted at his last comment, "**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the reasons I despise the human race. By 'drastic measures', I mean traveling through the demon world. And by 'wander the planet', I mean exactly that. You could walk the planet and find somewhere nice to live, free of the demon-hunters, and possibly forget about this hellhole.**"

'And how do you propose we _get_ to demon world?'

"**With my help, of course. You know it never fails to amaze me how stupid you humans are at times; I tell you to travel to the demon world, and you **_**just**_** happen to****have a demon sealed inside your useless body, and yet you **_**still**_** question how we're gonna get there.**" she sighed dramatically, as though offended by his comment.

Naruto scowled at her comment. 'Look, I'm sorry about that comment, but I think the fact I no longer _have a home_ has put me in some form of shock, and thusly am incapable of delivering the _enticing_ conversations you're used to.'

His "friend" sighed, but remained quiet while he continued, 'So how do you propose to get us to the demon world? Is there some sort of technique that opens a gate right underneath me, or do I have to go hunting for one?'

"**If you were to open a gate underneath yourself, it would suck in all surrounding objects in a radius of 20 meters, so obviously you need to find a portal, however it lays to the north, in Wave Country.**"

'Wave Country? Why there of all places?'

"**Well **_**we**_** didn't choose the location, it was just convenient. Unless of course you'd rather walk out in the middle of the **_**fucking ocean**_** and **_**start swimming**_** for the one located there...**"

Naruto shook his head quickly. 'No, Wave Country is _fine_. I was just wondering _why_.'

The demon raised an eyebrow at his comment (well, as much as an eyebrow less animal can raise one). "**Do I look like the creator of the fucking thing? I don't know **_**why**_** it's located there. **_**It just is**_**. Now quit complaining about the location before I decide to **_**make**_** you walk out in the middle of the ocean.**"

"So what the hell are you doing here. I thought I made it clear 50 years ago that I was not to be disturbed by you people," the old lady spoke, sipping her tea.

"I apologize for intruding, I came through a portal and after noticing the forest, figured that it could eventually lead to civilization," Naruto replied apologetically. After emerging from the portal, he was left quite disoriented, but surrounded by a forest. Since there was obviously no beaten path, he figured it would be a while before he found civilization, how long though, he didn't know. Hours of travel had lead him to this shrine, which seemed rather...peaceful, if one ignored the defenses that were found amongst the complex.

"What do you mean, portal? There is no portal on my land," she growled out.

"Yes, there is. It's located about 10 miles to the east, in a secluded clearing surrounded by considerably vicious creatures."

"_No there isn't_."

"_Yes there is_."

"Listen brat, I've lived on this land for over 50 years, and I can tell you _there is no damned portal_."

"Well _I'm_ telling _you_ that there _is_."

"Then _show me_."

"Fine, I will."

Upon arriving at Naruto's entrance, the old woman looked around the clearing, looking quite concerned about the portal.

"This _isn't_ a portal, brat."

"Then _what _is it then?"

"A breach in a wall, that somehow eluded the notice of Spirit World."

'Spirit World?' he wondered, thinking of its implications.

"**Spirit World?**" his demon echoed, "**Then it would seem the rumors were true, that there **_**are**_** 3 planes of existence.**"

'What do you mean by "3 planes of existence?" I figured there was just two, from what you were implying; the human world and the demon world.'

"**To be truthful, there **_**are**_** two planes of existence; Spirit World, however, is a different plane all-in-all. It's where the departed drift to await placement in the afterlife. However, this means that we **_**didn't **_**travel through Demon World, but Spirit World, and judging from the old ladies comment, a part of Spirit World that had been sealed off for one reason or another.**"

"So what's that mean then?"

"It means you'll be staying with me until further notice."

"Why?" While he wouldn't mind having a place to stay, he _was_ rather curious as to why the old lady would have him stay with her, for no apparent reason.

"Because, if _demons_ come through this breach, then _you'll_ be the one to clean up the mess you made."

"Me?! Why the hell should I be the one to deal with demons?! I don't know how I went through a barrier, let alone how to fight a demon!" Naruto wasn't one to usually lose his cool, but when he was being blamed for something he had nothing to do with, it caused him to get rather temperamental.

"Because _you're_ the dimwit that discovered the breach, and will cause _other demons_ to use it! And don't worry about not being able kill a demon, I'd be surprised if you _could_ kill one." At this Naruto relaxed visibly, not wanting to fight things on level with his inner demon, However, I'm going to rectify that by teaching you how to kill one, whether you like it or not," she snapped back, walking away from the clearing, making Naruto wonder if he had renewed his insurance back home.

'At least if I die, it'll be worth _something_,' he thought to himself morbidly.

"**Yes, it'll be worth a total sum of 1000 yen,**" his tenant replied sarcastically.

Naruto mentally shrugged, 'Eh, it's better than nothing.'

His inner-demon merely chuckled at the comment.

"I didn't expect this many people to show up, Master Genkai," Naruto confessed staring at the large group of Psychic's that had shown up to try for her apprentice spot. It was an unspoken agreement that Naruto wouldn't become her apprentice, for numerous reasons. One was the fact he didn't want to become her apprentice. It was nothing personal, he just didn't see himself devoting years of his life to learn all her secrets, he had enough nightmares of her "training" to last him 10 lifetimes. That, coupled with the fact she already knew of his tenant, which was hard to miss when her anti-demon wards were going off every five minutes, made it quite the simple choice of not letting him become her apprentice. Of course, there was no hard feelings, he knew that his choice, though he had no say in the matter to begin with, in life, made it impossible to train properly without parting with the demon.

It surprised Genkai, when he informed her that he didn't wish to part with his friend, she had become quite dear to him, and it felt like it would be killing a part of himself in the pursuit of power, which he told her he wouldn't do no matter what; he wouldn't become another Uchiha Sasuke for a lost cause. That didn't mean he would stop training under her, learning all other techniques she could teach him that could give him a step above the other demons, and he dived into learning said techniques with a frenzy, getting advice from his "furry friend" on how to improve certain techniques, and make them more effective.

"You and me both, kid. But lets get this over with, I'm not getting any younger just standing around," she replied, walking to the front of the shrine, and getting the attention of the other Psychics.

"Thank you for coming. I'm not going to beat around the bush, so lets get the preliminary rounds out of the way, so we can weed out the weaklings. You will form a line, and withdraw a piece of paper from the basket; do not open it until I say it is alright or you will be disqualified."

The first preliminary went without a hitch, in getting the paper that is. A few muscle-bound men approached Genkai, attempting to intimidate her because they didn't pull red paper, it turned out that your spiritual strength turned the paper red, if sufficient enough, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You two didn't pass the preliminary, which obviously means you're not fit to become her apprentice. Leave now, before you're _forcefully_ ejected from the premises," he muttered.

"What's a small fry like you gonna do? Cry to your mommy?" one taunted.

Naruto merely smirked, "Don't tell me I didn't warn ya." Gathering spiritual power, which was the end product of mixing mental power and physical energy, which was very similar to chakra, he sent the two men hurtling towards the entrance of the complex. "Be lucky that I wasn't trying to send you farther, I guarantee you would have died from the speed, not the fall. Are there any other brave souls that wish to object to the preliminary?" It was more rhetorical than anything else, and apparently everyone understood that, as no one else objected to the test. "Good, now if you would follow Master Genkai, she will lead you to the next text."

"Thank you Naruto. Alright you punks, this way." Genkai lead them to a quasi-arcade, in which she explained the purposes of the three machines that lined the walls of the room. After explaining that two out of the three needed to be passed in order to proceed, she and Naruto stood back and watched the various Psychics. "What do you think, Naruto. Any worth noticing?" Since Naruto had been fused, in a sense, with a demon, he had gained their sense of noticing all things spiritual, which turned out quite effective for him.

"Hm, the one with the Elvis-like hairdo has interesting spiritual powers, more focused in awareness than anything. Then there's the street-punk, with the opposite, more in his power than awareness, but he's not blind. There's a few other above-average people, however those two are above them, despite the scores of the machines. The fact they're young allows for more growth potential than say, the Neo-Nazi over there," he said pointing to the Karaoke.

"Good observation. And can you detect the demon that was rumored to be amongst them?" Genkai had been informed weeks before the actual day, that a human hunter by the name of Rando would visit the complex, intent on becoming her apprentice; she had also been informed of the spirit detective that would be visiting to defeat said demon. It was the first time Naruto had met the guardian (so to say) of the human world, Koenma, and definitely not the last, since he was quite curious on how one soul was sealed and fused with another, to which Naruto replied he didn't know how since he was only a few hours old, but should ask the Yondaime in his previous residence.

"No, I can't detect him. However, I get the feeling he's masked his energy to resemble that of a humans, in case there was someone similar to me amongst the potentials," he replied.

"Heh, guess he's smarter than we were told after all," There was no more talk afterwards, since most of the room had been cleared of the potentials, unable to pass two of the three tests required. "Okay, everyone follow me, it's time for the third preliminary, then we can move onto the actual test."

No one spoke as they exited the room, instead staring wide-eyed at the forest that lay before them. "You're next test will be to traverse that forest and get to the tree in the clearing within 2 hours. You may use any amount of force so long as you do not burn the forest down. Begin," and with that everyone in the group, except those who ran after sensing the forest's dark intent, sprinted towards the tree, shocked when the old lady and kid who followed her easily out-paced them thirty seconds after the test began.

After arriving at the tree, a grand total of 5 minutes later, they made idle chit-chat about who was impressive in the group, and who was substandard in the group, making predictions on who would go how far, and the possible identity of Rando. An hour and a half later, the first person emerged from the forest, it being the boy with Elvis-style hair. "Am I the first one here?" he asked, rather stupidly.

"Yes, which is rather impressive. We predicted you would pass this test, however not this quickly. Take a seat, you deserve it after the forest, and you've got enough time to recover your energy and breath," Naruto said praisingly.

Twenty five minutes passed before the test was to finish, six more individuals joining the kid. As she was about to announce the end of test, the kid pipped up, telling her to wait five more minutes, that one more person was just around the corner.

"Sorry, but I don't make exceptions to my rules," she replied.

"Actually, the kids right, he's right at the bottom of the hill. I've been tracking him for a little, since he's the only one left in the forest that's worth tracking, and he ran into that annoying bat-demon of yours, you know, the one who likes to hear himself talk a lot?"

"He ran into him and lived? Impressive, he might become something great, if trained properly," she commented.

"Yep, ran into him, _and_ beat him, rather easily too."

As the boy approached the rest of the group, his friend, or who they assumed to be his friend, told him that he was over the time limit, and didn't make it, thus having him ask Genkai if it were true.

"Yes, it is true you went over the time limit, however, I believe I can make an exception this one time," she replied, much to his joy.

While walking towards the shrine where they would hold the first "real" test, he took notice of an unusual spirit in their midst. It felt human, but yet it wasn't... At first Naruto figured it was Rando and letting his energy concealment slip slightly, but when it fluctuated, it resembled that of a creature made of pure spirit energy, which was odd, for Genkai had drilled into his head that _nothing_ can be made of pure spirit energy and be living; which meant that this..._being_ was a rogue spirit that was masquerading as a human, for whatever reason they choose. Tapping Genkai on the shoulder, she cocked her head slightly, letting him know she felt it too, and that he should go investigate.

Using his skills as a ninja, he fell to the back of the group and casually parted ways on the staircase leading to the shrine, instead cloaking himself in the shadows of the surrounding forest, intent on ambushing the perpetrator. He didn't have to wait long, as a teenage girl, Naruto estimated her to be maybe 16, stumbled onto the stairway, panting due to the lack of breath, and slowly ascended the staircase. Naruto took a second to analyze the girl, she seemed harmless, with rather weak spiritual power and awareness, but there was something...odd about the girl, as though this wasn't her chosen form, but instead a substitute for what she normally wore. When she was one-quarter of the way up the stairs, Naruto stepped out of the forest to approach his presence, to which the girl froze, not liking the sound of someone following her.

"You know, it's not polite to stalk people who are quite capable of killing you, little girl," Naruto informed her.

"Who..who are you?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, disciple of Master Genkai, though sometimes I wish it wasn't so."

"And what are you doing here? I was unaware she had an apprentice."

"She doesn't have an apprentice, she has an disciple; there is a difference. The difference is I choose to learn her techniques, but only things she deem necessary; her apprentice won't be as lucky, as he'll have to learn _all_ her techniques, which is not a pretty sight."

She was silent as the words sunk in, "Then you know about Rando being here."

"Yes, me and the old hag got a visit from a little toddler a few weeks ago about him, and the possibility of him showing up to learn her techniques. While I can't interfere with the test to choose her apprentice, I have told her I will kill Rando when he starts his apprentice training. Unsurprisingly she laughed at the confession, and told me she expected me to do so, and even talked to Koenma about what will happen if he wins, however he didn't appreciate our humor."

The girl looked quite frightened at the casual tone Naruto used when discussing Rando's death, and slowly started up the stairs again, causing him to release a dramatic sigh, he'd been told that not everyone would appreciate that kind of humor, especially normal humans. Guess his ninja-upbringing wasn't that good after all.

"Look, sorry about that, guess I_ should_ watch my tongue like the old hag keeps saying... Come on, if we hurry we might actually see some fighting going on," he muttered, grabbing her hand and leading the way to the shrine, oblivious to the faint pink hue on the girls face.

Five minutes later, the sound of people fighting let Naruto know he hadn't missed the entire first test; a fight to the (potential) death in the dark, using any and all weapons and techniques you know. It was used to judge spiritual awareness in a fight, and let them figure out how to use it effectively in battle, to which the two combatants, the Elvis-kid, and some Kendo dude, seemed trained in, as they moved though in broad daylight, avoiding blows like in a regular street fight. Shortly after walking into the room, Naruto saw the Elvis-kid land a finishing blow on the Kendo-user, incapacitating him and sealing the fight.

"Winner: Kuwabara," Genkai announced, "Next fight: Yusuke vs Kibano."

Following the announcement, Naruto walked to the back of the shrine and sat down against the wall, attempting to get more sleep since he had been rudely awakened at five in the morning to prepare for the test. Of course, it was expected that he would spend the hours before the test doing nothing related to it, but he wasn't going to complain lest he be forced to run laps around the complex...again. It didn't help that her anti-demon wards kept draining his energy, since it drew upon the energy of potential assassin-demons, and instead fueled barriers preventing demons from entering the shrine and it's surrounding buildings. It also went without saying that Genkai quickly noticed his severe lack of energy to do anything but eating and training, and confronted him on it, to which he told her of his inner-demon, and what had led to him ending up in her shrine, figuring he might as well tell her everything and let her decide whether or not he could continue to stay or not, which she told him she'd adjust the wards to drain less energy from him, and more from those that trespass.

"**I sense something...**_**primal**_** in our midst. Something I haven't felt for hundreds of years. Though, it feels as though it's...**_**sleeping**_**, like a bear in hibernation, if you will. But the thing is...I don't know if that's a good, or a bad thing.**" his demon informed him, speaking up for the first time that day.

'So _that's_ why you were quiet up till now... And here I thought the cat had your tongue,' he smirked to himself mentally.

"**You know, I see to recall a certain **_**someone**_**, who wouldn't **_**shut up**_** about how a certain **_**old hag**_** would, and I quote, '**_**be the death of him,**_" she snapped back rather harshly.

'Geez, is it that time of the month again? No need to jump down my fucking throat because of a mere observation,' he defended/apologized to the demon. He knew it was something big if she was quiet for long periods of time, usually analyzing the rest of the world with detail he could never hope to achieve. It was a bit of a parasitic relationship; he would fight the enemies and analyze the physical things, while she would protect him and analyze things in more detail, potentially saving his life in the process. 'So how bad/good is it? And who do you detect it in?'

"**Depends on how things turn out. If he trains relentlessly, and has the proper tutelage, he **_**could**_** tap into the power willingly, though that could be a while...**"

'And who is it? My spiritual awareness has been a bit off today, no doubt linked to Rando being here.'

"**The street-punk is the one.. However, it is unlike our relationship; his 'demon' is in his blood, possibly a trait passed down over the generations from a demonic ancestor.**"

'But how would a demon mate with a human? I didn't think it was possible, not to mention the fact Koenma said that demons have been unable to travel here for at least 500 years.'

"**That, Naruto, is why I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I sense some feeling of familiarity from this 'demon', but I do not know from where. Perhaps I could glean some information from his mind...**" she disappeared afterwards, though Naruto knew what was going to happen. She was going to form a being of pure spirit energy, and 'possess' his mind, to get the information she needed. It wasn't harmful, but neither did it give her control over the body, it merely allowed her to make decisions with his mind for a small amount of time, before being separated and forced to return to her host.

Just as soon as her presence faded, it resurfaced in his mind, making him wonder what happened since it usually took longer to get the information needed.

'Well?'

"**I suggest you befriend this boy Naruto, I realized **_**why**_** his power felt some familiar when I left your body. His power is linked to that of one of the Three Kings of Demon World, the 'King of Kings' if you will; Raizen.**"

'And that's a bad thing if I'm on his bad side, correct?'

"**Yes...and no. If he was able to tap into his power right now, it **_**would**_** be a bad thing to piss him off. However at his current level, he stands no chance against you, and won't at the current rate you're growing. But, I do recommend you befriend him, since his friendship could be useful when we encounter those Cultist's again.**"

'That would be a good thing then. Okay, I'll befriend him when I get the chance, which will more than likely be after he wins the title of Genkai's apprentice.'

"**Oh? You feel confident that he will win?**"

'It's not so much as to winning, but more of the fact Rando _would_ be killed if declared the Genkai's apprentice. And if that happens, I have no doubt that the boy will emerge victorious for whatever test Genkai assigns him to prove his worth. Plus, I've been aching to spill some blood, so I could just blame my animalistic instincts on his "unfortunate" death and no one would bat an eye. Not to mention no one will miss him if he's dead anyways.'

An animalistic laugh echoed through his head, indicating his demon liked the "excuse" he prepared if Rando had an "accident" happen that got him killed, "**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems that you won't get to spill blood today. The boy won his battle, like you said.**"

Naruto ignored the voice and slowly rose from his semi-comfortable position of sitting against the wall, stretching his tired limbs out of sleep and walking up the stairs leading to the final test area. It was a desolate swamp, which had claimed the lives of numerous soldiers in years past, and Naruto made sure to stay as far away from it as possible, since he was able to see the souls of the dead and it tended to creep Naruto out. However, he figured it wouldn't bother him as much today, since he would mostly be talking to Genkai and the new slave for her nightmarish chores.

"What do you mean I can't go to the Tokyo Dome?! You promised me I'd get tickets if I participated in it!" a loud voice caught his attention, as he figured it was his new training partner.

"Promised? I don't recall making any such comments!" the pure-spirit female yelled at him, clearly annoyed at the boys attitude.

"Well sorry for having priorities! It's not my fault I was forced into participating in this damn tournament!" he shouted back. As he was about to continue, Genkai jumped and punched him, in the head. Hard. Hard enough to send him falling face first into the ground, making a nice-sized crater and knocking him unconscious at the same time.

"Finally, I get some damn peace and quiet," she asked him as he stretched for the nth time in two minutes.

"So this is him, eh? I pictured him to at least have _some_ grace when you hit him," Naruto commented jokingly.

"Yes, well I hope he learns _some _ grace by the time I'm done with him, let alone what you'll be teaching him. You're body is in better shape than mine, not to mention you could be what he needs to get his ass in gear and take things seriously once in a while," she muttered.

"Yes Master Genkai," Naruto replied to her order. When Koenma had come by before the tournament, he had given her a couple of folders, which she told him was information on the newest Spirit Detective and about Rando. She had given Naruto the folder on Rando but kept the one retaining to the Spirit Detective, telling him shortly he wasn't to interfere in the tests, as she wished it to be as fair as possible, in terms of outside influences. It didn't matter to Naruto, since he knew he'd find out who it was when they won the tournament, and he'd learn just as much by observing the fights as he would by talking to the fighter.

"Good, now lets get out of here, I'm hungry and we need to prepare a room for our guest," she told Naruto before descending the stairs to start tea for dinner.

A/N: This was something I came up with while watching Yu Yu Hakusho for about the 5th time (the entire series that is), and I rather liked how it turned out. Let me know what you think with either flames, reviews, whatever floats your boat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Time for chapter two. Review responses at the bottom and all that.

This chapter is bound to have grammatical issues too, since my beta hasn't had time to look at it (he lives in England, I don't, so yeah), but the correct version will be uploaded when it's been read.

"So why exactly are we in the middle of nowhere again? I just want to be sure so I know who to complain to later," Yusuke pipped up as they walked through the forest to a secluded opening.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, before replying, "We're going this way because it's easier to get to the Saint Beasts castle without creating another hole in the barrier. And if you're going to complain to anyone, that would be me because _I_ was the one who found it, when I came here."

"Right. So it's because of you that we have to walk through the tree-huggers forest and defeat some demons in the middle of Greenpeace. Great," he muttered sarcastically, earning a punch on the head from Genkai, who was at the end of the group. After Yusuke's six month training session, they had received another unscheduled visit from Koenma, this time about the hole in the barrier that Naruto used not quite eight months prior to arrive on the human world, and told them that he would be sending Yusuke into the Saint Beasts territory to deal with them. Naruto spoke up, telling the toddler that he would be assisting Yusuke since he knew he didn't stand a chance against all of the Beasts, but he could possibly beat one on his own. When Koenma had questioned his choice, Naruto told him he was far above the level of the Saint Beasts, and would only step in if Yusuke was having too hard of a time dealing with them, which made Koenma nervous at the potential level of Naruto's strength, but grateful he was on their side.

"Can it, slacker! If it wasn't for you shirking your training you'd be going in alone! So cut the crap and focus," she reprimanded him, making him break out in a cold-sweat as memories of his "training" flooded back. He hated the training he had to do each and every day, and it was made even worse with Naruto testing his physical, mental, and moral strength, always forcing him to go above and beyond his supposed limits, in an attempt to make a somewhat competent fighter. Not that Yusuke hated that training, he understood the point of it but that didn't mean he looked forward to it.

"Are you sure you want to come along Kuwabara? You have a choice in this, unlike some other people I could mention" Naruto asked quickly, not wanting to deal with a pissy Yusuke. It was also a legitimate question, as he doubted the boys abilities and fighting skill, from what Yusuke had told him he had more brains than brawn, but that wasn't saying much.

"Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you, because you're just a kid, and you don't know what you're getting into here. Not that I'm any different, I'm as blind as you or Urameshi, to be truthful," the Elvis-impersonator (as Naruto referred to him 6 months earlier) replied, not understanding what was so big about Naruto.

"I'm just a kid? Have you taken a look in the mirror? We're the same age, by the way, so I wouldn't go calling someone who's maybe 6 months younger than you a kid," Naruto muttered.

"Is that so? Then I guess I should apologize," Kuwabara responded.

"Don't. You were unaware of my age, and it was a common mistake anyways; I mean, I am a little shorter than you and Yusuke, so it's understandable," Naruto waved it off. "Well, we're hear, so lets get this show on the road, since there's no better time than the present to kill a couple of wannabe Saint Beasts."

"Hold it Naruto, I want to say something before you go and pull a Yusuke," Genkai interrupted him, getting his attention. Usually "pulling a Yusuke" involved jumping head first into an attack without a definite plan in mind. "As you already know, the fate of humankind potentially rests on your shoulders, so do your best to come back here alive so you can enjoy some peace and quiet. To ensure that no stragglers decide to slip by, I will stand by the portal, which means you're on your own if you get hurt, as I have no intention of stepping in to fight your own battles. Just try not to do anything stupid you three, as I don't want to tell your parents that you got killed because you were too stupid to use the piece of muscle located three feet above your ass."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Well, lets get going guys, since they aren't going to keel over and die on their own ya know," Yusuke spoke, walking towards the portal. After the three had disappeared, a blue-haired girl stepped out of the forest to see what was going on.

"So they're gone Genkai?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, they are Botan. Don't worry about them, Naruto's with them and he won't let them die, even if he has to face all four Saint Beasts at the same time," Genkai answered her unasked question.

"I'm not as worried about Yusuke and Kuwabara as I am about Naruto. He's so young," she trailed off as a small smirk found it's way onto Genkai's aged face.

"Don't worry about him. If it's one thing I've found out about that boy, it's the fact he always has control of the battles he gets himself into. Add to the fact his demon won't let him die so easily, and you have someone who could possibly surpass even Yusuke, when the time comes. And don't hide the fact you care about him, it's etched on your face," she took more delight as shock filled Botan's face, and quickly turned away to prevent the embarrassment from showing on her face.

"Wha-what the hell are those things?!" Kuwabara shouted as short creatures jumped at the small group, trying to smother them, or so it looked.

"Hell if I know," Naruto muttered as he batted another away from him, instead sending it towards Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"You know, this would be a helluva lot easier if you helped dammit!" Yusuke snapped at Naruto, who seemed content to merely lean against a tree and occasionally bat one away and make them engage the other two.

"Yes, but if you recall, I said I would only help if you were in a battle you couldn't win. And this, you can," turning to look at the sky, he sighed as he noticed a hole open up in the sky. "And it seems that the extra assistance that Koenma sent has arrived. Shame too, I was just starting to enjoy your suffering." Ignoring the curses coming from the other teens, Naruto walked to where the "backup" had landed, occasionally kicking one of the creatures and killing it instantly. "Pathetic pieces of shit," he muttered, "So I take it you're the assistance Koenma promised? Cause if so, those two could use your help since they obviously can't kill such a weak creature."

"And you would be?" a short, black-haired demon stepped forward, his hand drifting to the sword at his side.

"I would be Naruto, and you would be Hiei, correct? Koenma told a little about you, mostly your name and brief physical description so I would know who's on our side and who's not," Naruto answered.

"Hn. And why, pray tell, would he send a child such as yourself to help with this mission?" he asked.

"Why? I volunteered, plus, you need the help. As it stands, none of you are capable of taking on more than two Saint Beasts _period_, but can take on one, if you play your cards right. I'm here to prevent you from getting offed because you decided to be macho," the blonde answered before Hiei scoffed at him and went to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara

Kurama kept a close eye on Naruto as Hiei took care of the demons that had a hold on Yusuke and Kuwabara, who joined the red-head and blonde at the edge of the hill overlooking Saint Castle. Hiei muttered how he was only assisting them to reduce his criminal sentence and how he didn't like babysitting weaklings, to which Kuwabara attempted to assault the shorter demon, who merely dodged the pitiful attempt and told Yusuke he wouldn't mind fighting him again. "Well Hiei, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you either, I just want to warn ya it won't be so easy when we do, since Naruto over there's been training me for a while, on the order of the hag that is."

Hiei scoffed again, making a comment about the boy being far weaker than Kuwabara, which didn't bode well with said human, attempting (and failing) to attack the smaller demon.

"Hmm, looks like we got some company. Normally I'd let you four deal with it, but I think I'm gonna let you see what I'm capable, if only so you stop assuming I'm weak," said blonde pipped up, as a group of demons started running up the hill, in an obvious attempt to kill them before they reached the castle. "Oh, and I do suggest you step back, and I wouldn't like to hit you in a bout of friendly fire." In truth Naruto wanted to stretch his muscles a little, since he figured he'd need to fight at least once on their little escapade.

Without waiting for a tone of confirmation, he strolled down the hill to meet the demons, but stopped a quarter of the way down. As the demons approached the blonde, he didn't bother to defend himself, which made everyone (sans Yusuke) wonder what he was going to do against a large group of enemies. A smirk found it's way onto the boys face as he snapped his fingers and 3 beings materialized on the hill. The beings stood, slightly hunched over, at six feet tall, covered in a dirty white burial kimono, and had long raven-black hair that spilled over their head and covered their face and most of their body. As they focused on the demons in front of them, the 4 other invaders felt an intense feeling of blood lust emanate from the beings, before they rushed forward and dug into the demons with razor sharp claws, ignoring the screams of agony emerging from the demons mouths. A full minute passed, and the beings stood over the once-living corpses of the demons, the kimono's covered in the blood of the demons, with the occasional organ resting atop it's hosts body, before the beings dissipated into thin air.

As Naruto walked up to meet the rest of the group, he noticed they all had looks of shock on their faces. "Now that you know what I'm capable of, you can ask any question you so ask, but be warned, some of the information I will tell you, might be what you want. However, if you wish to ask questions, then do so while we're walking, since it would be killing two birds with one stone; you will find out things about me, and we'll be killing the Saint Beasts," Not bothering to see if they were following, he walked calmly down the hill, ignoring the carnage he had let loose upon the demons not five minutes earlier.

"It seems those intruders are stronger than we first assumed, Suzaku. What should we do?" a deep, gravelly voice stated, rather obviously too.

"We shall let them enter the castle, Genbu, for I have a feeling they won't get far enough into the castle to cause us any problems. The Gate of Betrayal should prevent them from getting any further into our dominion," a light, aristocratic voice replied.

"But what about that blonde human? You saw how he was able to summon those spirits with just a snap of his fingers, and the ease they destroyed those demons. Are you sure he won't find a way around the Gate?" another, deep, animalistic voice questioned.

"I am sure of it Byakko. And even if he should get past the gate, that does not mean he will live long enough to get to you, Genbu will make sure of that, won't you," Suzaku answered simply.

"I will make sure he does not bother you Byakko. I will leave now, to prepare an ambush for him at the Gate of Betrayal."

"So let me get this straight; you purposely let us suffer under that ceiling cause you were _bored_?!" To say Yusuke was ticked...was an understatement. Upon entering the Saint Beasts castle they (everyone sans Naruto) were subjected to something called the "Gate Of Betrayal" which consisted of a falling ceiling that based it's power on the combined weight of those in the hall. Slowly the weight would increase, forcing the visitors to "betray" their comrades and continue on alone. The only thing they (the Saint Beasts) didn't anticipate was Naruto leaving the hall unaffected while everyone else suffered. It was only after Yusuke had talked Hiei into pulling a switch that they were relieved of the "test", much to the chagrin of everyone else sans Naruto.

"Partly. I also choose not to do anything cause I told you _specifically_ I was _not_ going to be babysitting you guys. It's not my fault you can't deal with a simple trap in the _only_ entrance to the castle. What did you expect? The Saint Beasts to welcome you with _fucking open arms_?" Naruto snapped harshly at the Spirit Detective, catching him off-guard. Normally Naruto was hard to rile up, but when he _was_, Naruto had a tendency of beating his _mistake_ through Yusuke's thick skull, which afterwards made him wonder how he missed the solution.

Instead of a physical reprimand Naruto walked away, heading towards the only hall that didn't lead out of the castle, ignoring the questioning looks everyone was giving him and Yusuke. Seeing as Naruto wasn't in the mood for talking (despite all the talking he did on the way to the castle), and neither did Yusuke, Kuwabara merely shrugged and followed the Detective, who was falling behind the former-ninja (as he answered what he did before becoming a disciple of Genkai). They stopped after noticing Naruto stop in the middle of a stone room, which had an entrance and an exit, which consisted of a set of stairs that lead higher into the castle.

"You can come out now. No use hiding when you're stench gives away your position," Naruto clipped, his tone lighter than usual, but still full of annoyance.

A deep gravely laughter filled the room, making everyone (sans Naruto) look around for the source of it, before a large demon made of stone emerged from the ground. "My, you seem quite adept at sensing demon energy, however you seem rather weak at defeating demons. I saw the after effects of your show earlier, you're unable to summon those beings now, aren't you? It's not surprising-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a large human-esque creature devouring him in a single gulp, much to the surprise of everyone.

"You talk too much, not to mention your stench allows an enemy of higher skill to easily kill you mid-sentence. Add to the fact you caught me when I was pissed off, and you never stood a chance," Naruto muttered, walking towards the stairs and ignoring the stares of shock he received from the rest of the group. They walked in silence up the stairs of the tower, not wanting to speak for fear of Naruto turning on them.

"You know, worry about me turning on you isn't exactly smart of ya, since I _could_ turn and you wouldn't know it, let alone be able to beat me," Naruto broke the silence with a sledgehammer. "I was just pissed because of how stupid you were being when you entered the castle; I mean, these Saint Beasts have been around for hundreds of years, and you can't just expect them to forget to set traps for those foolish (or strong) enough to make it _up_ to the castle, let alone in it. You can bet they won't pull any stops to crush and kill us, however I will make sure that said traps don't trigger. In exchange though, you _will_ be expected to fight, and don't expect to pull any honor bullshit on me, if you can't beat them, let someone else deal with them," he continued.

As they exited the tower they took note at how high up they were, and how narrow the roof was, leading to yet another tower. Guarding the entrance was a large cat-like beast, which stood upright and had what looked like a loin-cloth on, an obvious knock-off of Tarzan's signature loin-cloth, though it did had the trademarked leopard spots on it. Without speaking Kuwabara stepped forward but was stopped by Kurama, who shook his head in denial, taking his spot instead. "This is not a foe to be taken easily Kuwabara, it would be wise for me to deal with, unless dire circumstances force me to retreat," the red-head spoke at Kuwabara's look of confusion.

"Heh, so the pretty boy decides to take on me, the mighty Byakko. How entertaining. I will warn you however, I won't be taken down so easily, unlike that weakling-" he was interrupted by Kurama materializing a plant-like whip and attacking the talkative Saint Beast, whose voice was more bearable than the previous demon, but just barely. Dodging swiftly (a feat thought impossible due to his girth), Byakko avoided Kurama's attacks before receiving a glancing blow, causing him to drop to one knee.

"What did you do?!" he shouted.

"Simple. I used a lesson given by Naruto earlier, and attacked while you were talking too much. My whip is coated in a instant paralysis mix, and will wear off in a number of days. Too bad for you, because you will be dead by then," Kurama muttered as he swiftly decapitated the beast.

Taking his cue, Naruto walked across the roof and followed Kurama through the exit, deeper into the castle.

"Two have fallen before us, Master Suzaku. What shall we do?" a voice spoke up, the tone holding a hint of aristocracy.

"We shall entertain them, dear Seiryu, nothing more," he replied lightly, throughly enjoying the show the visitors were giving.

"Very well Master Suzaku," Seiryu replied before disappearing to engage the visitors.

"So who will fight the next Saint Beast? I'm not trying to brag, but those two Saint Beasts were a bunch of wusses, which makes me wonder how strong the leader is if he's lacky's are any indication," Kuwabara spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

"The fool's right, the stone one and Byakko were pathetic, but are necessary to wear down any visitors they have. No doubt the other two will be far beyond their abilities," Hiei agreed begrudgingly, as though agreeing with Kuwabara hurt his ego.

"What do you think Naruto? You obviously know a bit about this place and their inhabitants, since you didn't bother slowing down in the previous room," Kurama asked the blonde. Shortly after the encounter with Byakko, Kurama had thanked Naruto for what he had taught without speaking; they were in unknown territory and any wrong move could get them killed. No doubt they would be worse off if he wasn't with them.

The blonde shrugged, "I know as much about this place as my demon decides is worth teaching. Which isn't a whole lot since she never cared much for demons ranking lower than A, unless they showed a good amount of potential, which none of these punks have from what I've seen." On the way to the castle Naruto had been asked how he was able to summon the beings he used on the hill, and he told them the story of his childhood, his life as a ninja, the Jinchuuriki of a demon, and the abilities she trained him in. "As for how I know which way is correct; well I've been sending my spirits ahead of us, to scout out for any and all traps they might set, and used their eyes to find the correct door."

"So then you know what lays ahead of us then," the red-head assumed.

"Nope, I haven't a clue," whatever the group had been expecting, a plain admittance of knowing nothing wasn't one of them. "The spirit I sent ahead disappeared about 5 minutes ago, so we'll be going in blind, more or less." The news unsettled the group, they hadn't expected a technique such as Naruto's to fail when they needed it the most. As they walked down the narrow hallway, they noticed the temperature started to drop significantly, until it reached below freezing level, much to the chagrin of the humans in the group, who started shivering involuntarily. "Well, it seems we have an ice demon up ahead, if it's any consultation," Naruto muttered, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Thanks for the heads up blondie! Now how about fixing this cold problem!" the orange-haired member yelled pointlessly.

"Geez, _chill out_ man. You think I don't know it's cold out?" Naruto muttered uselessly to himself, his hands moving in an intricate movement. Suddenly heat emanated from the blonde's body, forcing the humans to walk close to keep themselves from freezing to death. "There, now that that problems solved, lets fix the other one, as this technique is quite effective at draining my spirit energy _fast_."

A door barred their path from any further into the castle of the Saint Beasts, but was quickly solved upon Hiei drawing his sword and swiftly cutting through the door, the loss of a solid object causing the cold air inside to rush forward at the rest of the group. Erecting a barrier, Naruto quickly covered everyone sans Hiei behind it, the demon dodging the blast by rushing into the room and out of sight of the rest of the group. Before they were able to assist the demon, the door was quickly replaced with a thick wall of ice, impenetrable to all attacks, and opaque, leaving them in the dark (literally and figuratively) as to the health of their ally. Five long tense minutes passed, before the door and cold air dissipated into thin air, assuring the others of his success. The only hint of battle was Hiei's unsheathed sword and shirtless upper-body, the sword resting against his shoulder in a sign of arrogance and victory.

"He was weak and severely underestimated my fire-demon blood," he muttered, walking towards the exit and further into the castle. Undaunted they walked through the halls, sure of their victory against the remaining Saint Beast. He met them on the roof of the castle, arms folded across his chest with an arrogant grin on his face.

"My, it seems my guests have joined me on this lovely day. You will excuse my lack of manners, it seems your appearance couldn't have come at a worse time, so your death with have to be a quick one!" he shouted, rushing at the group, with Kuwabara in the lead (Hiei had fallen behind everyone to ask Naruto a question) and his first target. The orange-haired boy never stood a chance, the Saint Beast quickly planting his fist in the boys gut, causing him to double over in pain and shock, before drifting into unconsciousness. Dodging follow-up attacks from the remaining members, he stood back with the same grin still on his face, "My, it seems your friend has fallen unconsciousness. Maybe you should leave now so he can become stronger and maybe _then_ you might stand a chance against me."

"Keh, as if we'd let you run away like a dog with his tail between his legs. Your life ends _here and now_ punk," Yusuke shot back arrogantly, aching to fight the leader and test his new limits. Spirit energy gathered slowly on his index finger, before taking aim and shooting his trademarked Spirit Gun, shocked to see the Beast dodge it with ease. As it collided with the tower behind him, he commented on how powerful it was, but he'd never be hit by it due to it's speed, or lack thereof, riling Yusuke up to try and engage him in close combat. However, it wasn't meant to be, as he was beaten as easily as Kuwabara, a single blow forcing the wind from his lungs and causing him to black out.

"Two down... At this rate you'll be dead in five minutes, so how about making it more interesting and attacking me at the same time?" he taunted, though it fell upon deaf ears for the remaining members. "Hn, fine them. If you won't attack me, then I'll _attack you_!" he shouted, already summoning Demon energy to attack. Overhead a lightning storm raged ominously, before striking the demon's outstretched arm, his body unaffected. "Storm of Torment!" he shouted throwing his arm forward and causing the lightning to jump out and strike Hiei and Kurama by surprise. After their bodies fell to the ground unconscious, he looked for the body of the fifth member, surprised to see him setting his teammates bodies side-by-side behind him.

"Well then, what do we have here... A demon capable of wielding lightning along with demon energy; certainly not something you see everyday. However it makes no difference whether you can wield lightning or a combination of demon and spirit energy, you will die, and by my hand," Naruto commented arrogantly.

"And what makes you think that? You recall what happened to your spirits against Seiryu, the amount of demon energy in his temperature was enough to kill them, and I guarantee that I will do the same."

"Simple, I have no intention of using my spirits to deal with you. No, I'm going for a more..._hands on_ approach," Naruto replied, a purple aura emanating from his body and covering it protectively. "I haven't had to use this technique in over a year, so you'll forgive me if I seem a little slow."

Without warning he rushed forward, attempting to cleave the demons head with his extended claws, but was disappointed when he evaded the technique. Not one to stop after a single failed attack, Naruto rushed forward again, feinting a left handed attack and going through with one from his right hand, his opponent barely dodging it, causing his shirt to get ripped.

"Most impressive. You were capable of piercing this shirt, no simple feat since it's made of a very powerful material. But, I'm afraid we'll have to cut it short, since you have to die," he raised his hand for another Storm of Torment but canceled it prematurely, choosing to instead dodge Naruto's assault and not get killed. Five minutes passed of the demon dodging with every ounce of energy, before he started showing hints of fatigue. It started simple, a superficial cut here, another there, but it eventually lead to deep gashes that would leave scarring if treated immediately. Naruto didn't give him the time of day to preform any techniques, or to heal and postpone his inevitable demise. Panting, the Beast stood against a wall, "I must admit, you are a worthy adversary. It's a shame you weren't a comrade of mine, we could have caused some true chaos; Naruto no Nekomata."

Brief shock filled Naruto's faced before the aura faded away into nothingness. "So you felt her power within me, didn't you," it was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded nonetheless. "Tell me, what is it you yearn for? Is it money? Power? Fame?"

Coughing painfully, he wheezed out that wanted to be recognized, to become the things legends are made of. Nodding praisingly, Naruto approached the demon, "I don't usually do this, since you _did_ try to kill my comrades, but I'm willing to overlook that and let you live in exchange for helping the Spirit Detective until you become that which you want most of all."

Shocked beyond belief, he stared at Naruto, looking for an ulterior motive. "Why?" he sputtered out weakly.

Naruto sighed, "Like I said, I'm willing to put what happened here, aside. Don't ask me exactly why, cause I've got this annoying voice in my head thats telling me to spare you, and I can't really _think_ with it going on, but it wouldn't hurt to get a more competent sparing partner to join me at the old hags temple, it gets rather boring with no one to spar with, truth be told... So how about it?"

"Since you literally hold my life in your hand, I have no choice but to agree, since dying wouldn't guarantee me becoming something of a legend. So yes, I will assist the Spirit Detective when needed," the demon admitted in a somewhat depressing tone.

"Good, now are you well enough to walk? Or do I need to carry everyone back to the old hags temple on my back?" Naruto asked.

"I am not well enough to walk, but do not worry, I have technique that restores all my energy," he replied.

"That's very good to know... I'm sorry, but I've forgotten to ask your name.. Some ally I am," Naruto muttered with an embarrassed tone.

"I am known as Suzaku, the former leader of the Saint Beasts," he replied easily.

Genkai took a sip of her tea, "So let me get this straight... You walk into Saint Beast territory with all intentions of ripping them limb from limb, but instead you get _chummy_ with the leader?"

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, that is correct Master."

Genkai mimicked his nod, and slammed her fist hard onto his skull, sending him face-first into the ground, making everyone conscious sweat-drop in embarrassment. "DUMBASS! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH THE THICK SKULL OF YOURS WHEN YOU MADE THAT DECISION?"

Not one to let such a comment slide, he stood quickly to defend himself, "HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS DAMN CAT WAS TELLING ME TO SPARE HIS LIFE! IF YOU GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH ANYONE, IT'S HER!"

"I WOULD BUT IT'S KINDA HARD CAUSE SHE'S _INSIDE YOUR HEAD_!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"BECAUSE DUMBASS, THIS WAY I KNOW SHE'LL HEAR ME!"

Seeing the logic in that method, Naruto hung his head in embarrassment, "She heard you loud and clear, and says you should learn to turn your hearing aid on so you can hear yourself sometime," he informed her, earning another fist across the skull.

"Dumbass," she muttered to herself as she picked up the unconscious body of her apprentice and headed towards her shrine.

A/N: Another chapter done, though it took a few days to write one scene.

Review responses below.

SwiftRabbit: The lack-of knowledge regarding Naruto's childhood (or at least what I've typed) will be addressed, as I have all intentions of explaining his childhood in the next few chapters. As for what I've changed to make him this way, well that too will be explained.

Peppymint: Yes, things will definitely be interesting when Akatsuki show up, but don't expect that for quite a few chapters.

Allahee4life: I think most of your questions will have been answered in this chapter, but I'll elaborate since I doubt I can fit the explanation in at a later chapter. When the Yondaime heard of a demon on it's way to attack Konoha (obviously the Nekomata, aka the Nibi), he used a similar seal to Shiki Fuujin, whereas instead of it taking his soul (as would be required for something on par with the Gobi (the seal will be explained a little when Naruto returns home) and everything stronger), it would require a set amount of life-energy to use. Now you might wonder why I'd have the Yondaime live, well if you recall, Gaara's father (and yes, Gaara will have a part in this story) used a sealing technique that's a very low quality seal, where it takes the mothers life instead of the caster, and makes the Jinchuuriki very susceptible to possession (leading to Gaara having insomnia). However, the use of such a seal doesn't mean that the Yondaime can run around the Shinboi continent making each member of Akatsuki + Orochimaru his bitch, because of the seal's effect, he lost roughly 40 of his overall strength, which makes him easier to beat in battle, but still a problem if left unchecked. Hope that helps an explanation and if not, let me know and I'll figure out another way of explaining it.

As for everyone who reviewed, thanks for the support, and I seriously doubt that the 4th will be Naruto's father as it'd be far too cliché, not to mention boring...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bit late on the update, though it was more because I couldn't figure out how to write the scene with Naruto and the two Toguros . Other than that, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and review responses at the bottom.

"So we're supposed to go to some thugs mansion in the middle of nowhere and rescue this chick? What's so important about here anyways? Koenma led us to believe she was royalty or something," Yusuke asked, after watching the video of his latest case. It had arrived on the start of a good (in his opinion) day; he woke up late, got exercise going to school, but got intercepted by Hiei mid-way, who handed him a tape and muttered about him being a messenger-boy for Koenma, before disappearing as soon as he showed up. After arriving at school late, and getting an earful from Keiko and the vindictive teachers that were out for his blood, he drifted through the day, wanting it to end so he could use work as an excuse to not attend school for a few days (well, that's what he hoped anyways).

"My knowledge about her is as much as yours Yusuke, though it's not surprising since I was in seclusion for over 400 years. I too, would like to know what is important about this Yukina," Suzaku spoke up, voicing his question as well.

"Don't even _think_ about looking at me, as I'm as clueless as you are about this mission," Naruto muttered. On instinct all three looked at Botan inquiringly, who backed up nervously holding her hands out in a peace offering.

"No-now boys, what makes you think _I_ know something about her relatives? I'm just the assistant for the mission, I didn't assign it," she feebly defended herself.

"Funny Botan, considering I can easily smell your fear and your lie. Now, I don't know _why_ you'd be afraid, as we have no intention of forcing it out via strong-arm tactics, but I could guess you're lying to protect yourself. Now tell us, please," Naruto pipped up.

Her hand in the proverbial cookie-jar, she took a deep breath, "Okay, but you _have_ to promise not to tell anyone. Koenma will _kill_ me when he finds out I told you," seeing everyone nod their head in acknowledgment, she continued, "Okay here goes. The reason why Hiei was given the tape to deliver was because Yukina is his biological sister. Koenma figured that if _I_ showed up and gave Yusuke the tape, then you'd want to invite Hiei and Kurama to assist in her rescue, which _most definitely_ is _not_ a good thing, as I can't guarantee that Hiei could be held back to prevent him from going into the thugs mansion and killing _everyone_, human or Apparition." Everyone sans Naruto had a look of shock on their face, though it was obvious he was shocked as well. A tense silence followed the bombshell, making them wonder who'd break it.

"Well that, ladies and gentlemen, is the proverbial shit hitting the fan," Naruto was the one to break the silence, with an obvious piece of knowledge, but something needed to explain their situation. Getting up, he stretched and walked to the door of Genkai's shrine, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna let Hiei have _all_ the fun, so I'm off to join him in killing many people no one will miss. Later!"

As he stepped out of the door, Botan tried to call him back, to no avail. A dejected look graced her non-human face, making her look depressed and worried at the same time, and was snapped out of it by Yusuke's laughing, "Oh come _on_ Botan! It's not like he's gonna pull a dumb ass move and try to get in Hiei's way of rescuing his sister, he's just gonna make sure to get there _before_ everyone else; the torturers included. Don't worry, he'll be back in one piece, I'll make sure it, for your sake," he cheered up Botan, feeling oddly protective of the Grim Reaper. It was something that made him question _why_ he was really going to help the blonde. _Did _he want Naruto to come home alive so he didn't have a depressed Botan on his hands, or was he doing it for the mere prospect of kicking ass? It was something he'd have to think about at a later date.

"Tell me _again_, why _every damn mission _starts in the _fucking WILDERNESS_?!" Yusuke shouted, to no one in particular, not that anyone would pay attention to him otherwise.

"Maybe because they like their privacy? Thugs have feelings too you know, don't want any batty, old, neighbors dropping in out of the blue and discovering your super-secret torture-scheme, do you?" Naruto shot back sarcastically. Suzaku, seeing the humor in the comment, merely chuckled at Yusuke's expense.

Biting back a retort, Yusuke turned to the direction of the mansion they were headed to, an ominous affecting them. "You can come out now. No use hiding when we can smell you a mile away," the Spirit Detective commented loud enough for a demon to emerge from the foliage. It's body resembled that of an overgrown spider, with long fangs and drool added for intimidation tactics. Raising one eyebrow, Yusuke continued, "You know, I can understand why you were hiding, just a second ago. You saw us three and pissed your pants out of fear, though that's not surprising. We _are_ rather intimidating, aren't we guys."

"Too true Yusuke, if I was him I would've taken an early vacation out of fear," Suzaku pipped up. "I mean, just _look_ at him, all eight of his legs are shaking simultaneously, it's a wonder he's still standing, truth be told."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Suzaku, I can smell his piss from back here, though it could be because of the intensity of him pissing himself," Naruto chimed in. Reaching into his pouch strapped on his belt, he lazily threw a kunai at the demon, it's fear preventing it from dodging the blow, killing it instantly. "Well, now that they know were hear, lets go in, shall we?"

"I agree, lets go introduce ourselves to the new neighbors, it'd be rude not to," Yusuke agreed, grabbing Naruto's thrown kunai and tossing it back to the former-ninja, who put it back in his pouch. "So what's the plan? Are we gonna have one act as the scout and rescuer and the others to be crowd control, or are we just gonna bust in and play it by ear?"

"Koenma's tape didn't say there was powerful demons here, so we can rule out the possibility of running into someone we can't handle. I'd suggest we split up when we get in there, into a group of 2, and a single person. The person not in a group will track Yukina down and we'll rendezvous at the gates. Should you encounter Hiei, well, you're on your own for that one. I'm not saying he'd turn traitor, but if this was _my_ sister trapped in here, I'd bust in with the big guns blazing, so treat him with caution until you know he won't attack you to rescue her himself," Naruto answered. Yusuke nodded while Suzaku looked in thought.

"What if Tarukane hired out some more powerful demons? I'm not saying I doubt our abilities and limited tactics when it comes to working as a team, but what if his money allowed him to get something stronger than what we've faced before? We could possibly walking into a trap blindly, and it could cost us," the Saint Beast spoke up.

"I hate to undermine your planning Naruto, since you're the best at it, of the people here, but he's got a point," Yusuke admitted.

Naruto was silent for a second, and he looked deep in thought. "Two demons. I can't pinpoint it, but they're _way_ beyond your guy's rank and power, at the least. I _could_ take them on, but I doubt I'd win since they're _both_ of the same strength, though their both masking most of their energy quite well. It looks-" he was cut off mid-sentence by grabbing his head in pain, cursing quite loudly. "They know we're hear, and they've got a little betting pool going on, with us as the main subject. I _was_ able to get their names before I lost contact though, and before they noticed I was there. They go by the names of the Toguro brothers, though I couldn't tell you who's older and who's younger. Whatever you do, avoid them at _all_ costs, as I can't be sure of their intentions, but I got a sinking feeling it's _not_ good."

Yusuke and Suzaku were shocked at the admission that _Naruto_ himself might not win against the two, and he was known to shrug off Storm of Torment's like they were rain-drops. They walked in silence towards the mansion, neither having anything worth saying, since they would have to be careful about the mission, as neither liked the prospect of dying so early in their life; though it didn't bother Yusuke as it did the others, since he had already died once (though they all had a good laugh about it when he told them). Occasionally a demon would step forward to attempt to kill them, but they were killed without the trio breaking their causal pace. Ahead lay the gates blocking most of the entrances to the Tarukane's mansion, with obvious lumps in the ground indicating a minefield.

"How about knocking Suzaku? Maybe they'll be nice and open the door for us before we bust it down," Naruto commented, an arrogant smirk on his face. The other two relaxed and adopted similar grins; once Naruto got his head into _any _fight, it was hard to top him, as they had experienced. It was as though he was a puppet-master, capable of making anyone jump at his beck and call, and it made him deadly against opponents who underestimated him. Feeling the morale of the group jump a couple hundred points, Suzaku shot a small bolt of lightning at the ground, striking the metal spike sticking out of the ground, detonating it and causing a chain reaction, the other mines also detonating.

Once they felt they had knocked and wait a sufficient amount of time for them to open the door, they shrugged and walked calmly across the smoldering ground. Numerous demons scattered the ground between the wall and the mansion, but it didn't stop their ascent, they died when they got within 5 meters of the group, Naruto's demon working overtime by pumping demonic chakra out of Naruto's body, forming an aura that vaporized any and all demons that were too weak to resist it's pull.

Kicking in the door, they noticed there was demons wandering the halls, and those who were, quickly fled in fear. "Well it seems that our guests aren't around. Shall we make ourselves at home then?" Yusuke asked rhetorically.

Looking around, Naruto took note of the general layout of the entrance and it's subsequent hallways. "Yukina is in the eastern wing of the mansion. The Toguro brothers are in the northern wing. It goes without saying that we stay as far away from them as possible. Even _if_ I let my demon take control over my body, there is still a good chance of me losing since it damages my body while it's in effect," Naruto commented, jumping onto the second floor of the mansion and breaking out in a sprint in the direction of the tower. The other's followed at a slower pace, intending to take care of the stragglers that had a death wish, until they noticed a large pile of demons that were laying in a pool of blood, all victims of a sword-wound, indicating that Hiei had been through that hallway very recently, the blood still fresh and moist.

Naruto came into their view shortly, slightly out of breath and looking slightly pale. "We're leaving right now. The Toguro's are headed this way, but Hiei got Yukina out of after I told him what was happening. He said he'd place her somewhere safe and assist us if we needed it," he breathed out, not bothering for a response as he ran past them and back down the hallway they came from. Fearful, Yusuke and Suzaku followed Naruto, all three in a dead sprint wanting to get away from the mansion as soon and fast as possible.

It was five minutes later when the mission went to hell in a hand-basket; just before getting to the still-smoking minefield, the trio felt an intense aura of demon energy emanate from behind them and dreadfully looked over their shoulders to see the Toguro Brothers, walking through the doors of the mansion with a casual pace, one of the brothers perched upon the other's shoulder, clinging to him like a doll. A maniacal laugh shook them from their fear-induced paralysis, causing them to take off at a desperate dash towards the minefield. Unperturbed, their path was blocked by the larger Toguro, who batted them away with a simple backhand.

"Now now, it wouldn't be nice to leave your guests house without announcing it, would it?" he questioned, his voice deeper than Genbu, and more gravely.

Deciding their own voices wouldn't work, they instead rushed him and attempted to attack him, but were stopped by another backhand, though with more force, which knocked them five meters away from him. Unaffected, they rose to their feet and tried it again, this time avoiding his attacks as much as possible, their attacks not very little effective against his much-larger body. Minutes passed with their stamina draining fast from the failed attacks, but they wouldn't give up without a fight. After growing bored, the Toguro decided to end it by increasing his aura and blowing them away with just it, much to the chagrin of the trio.

"What _is _this guy? It's like nothing we try affects him!" Yusuke muttered harshly, rather obviously too.

"I don't know. He seems unaffected by any of our physical attacks, so how about our other techniques?" Suzaku suggested.

Instead of answering, they had to dodge a crack in the ground that opened beneath them, the crack continuing towards the mansion where a section of it sank. Toguro stood at the beginning of the crack, indicating he had opened it by merely punching the ground.

"If you're going to try those techniques, then I am going to use my own," he informed them.

Instead of answering, Suzaku and Yusuke launched their own signature attacks at him; The Storm of Torment and the Spirit Gun, respectively. Instead of dodging the demon (or whatever he was) just stood there, taking the attacks head on without bothering to even block. Victorious looks graced Yusuke and Suzaku's face, thinking their attacks had done him in, but Naruto knew better. It was like he was _toying_ with them...

"**Don't be surprised; he is.**" the Nibi input, interrupting his thoughts.

'But..._why_? Why would he toy with us when he could kill us without trying?' Naruto questioned her.

"**I'm not a mind-reader, so you'll just have to ask him,**" she responded sarcastically.

'Right. That'll go over like a lead balloon,' he muttered.

In the time it took for that ten second conversation, Yusuke and Suzaku had been surprised and overcome by the Toguro, who looked as menacing as ever.

"If this is her apprentice, then she must be slipping in her old age. To let such a weak human become her apprentice, the choices must have been very poor," he muttered, probably towards Yusuke in order to get him riled up. As the taller being reach to pull Yusuke to his feet, his hand's movement was stopped by Naruto, who had a firm grip on the beings arm, preventing him from moving it.

"I'll be your opponent big boy," the blonde informed him calmly, not letting go of the other beings arm.

"And what makes you think I want to fight you?" he questioned him.

"It's not so much as thinking you want to fight me, but more of you having no choice _but_ to fight me. Unless you want to be killed that is," Naruto replied, indicating to a being behind his back, where Hiei stood, his sword pointed at him. Breaking his arm from Naruto's grip, he scoffed at the statement but backed away, where Naruto handed the other two to the black-haired demon, "Get them out of here and somewhere safe, where they can recover. I'll be along shortly... If I win that is."

"Hn, just don't get yourself killed, that is _my _duty," the three-eyed demon spat at him, but did as Naruto ordered, and fled the scene quickly.

Rolling his left shoulder, he slide into a defensive position, a purple aura flaring up around him, "I'm not taking any chances on your strength. I'm not going to hold back on you either, so unless you wish to die, I suggest you take me serious," briskly the Jinchuuriki told the other being, who seemed unfazed at the turn of events.

"Why should I take you seriously? The only trick you can do is summon spirits of the dead, so-" he was cut off by Naruto landing a strong kick across his face, breaking his sunglasses and tossing him twenty feet away. Without bothering to see him stand, Naruto launched himself at him again, this time slashing his chest with needle-point claws forming an odd tribalesque scar on the taller mans chest. A sudden change in the mans aura caused Naruto to jump back in safety, wondering if he was going to be taken seriously for once in his short life. "It seems I should take our fight more seriously then, stranger. If I was any normal human that kick would have killed me instantly, taking my head off cleanly. If I was any normal demon, the slashes would have done me in. As it is, these wounds will be hard to heal. So be honored that I fight you with 40 of my power, as-" yet again he was cut off mid-sentence by Naruto gutting him with his claws, coughing up blood in the process.

"Keh, you're pathetic. Talking when you have the chance to kill me, it's rather sad," the Nibi's container commented morbidly, a hint of mock-sadness lacing his words. Turning away, Naruto walked a moderate pace in the direction Hiei and the others had fled, but was stopped upon getting impaled by large spikes. Doubling over in pain, he attempted to look over his shoulder, and caught a glimpse of the other Toguro brother.

"My, it seems my hand slipped, how _clumsy_ of me," came the sadistic yet smooth voice of the shorter Toguro, who seemed rather relaxed with his hand stretched over 20 feet. As though he were trying to work out the stiffness in them, the longer digits contracted around Naruto's inner organs, making the blonde cough up blood violently. Ignorant to the events surrounding him (or so it seemed) the taller Toguro stood tall, the previously fresh wounds healing quickly, leaving no scars, and turned to talk to his brother about something in a hushed voice.

'Got any plans for getting us out of this mess, or shall I ask for a quicker, less-painful death?' Naruto asked sarcastically.

"**There is one, however the reprecussions might be something you might not like,**" she retorted calmly, as though she were used to life-and-death situations.

'What kind of "repercussions" are we talking about? Cause I don't wanna be like a little kid on a sugar high, god knows what the others would think if they found out I was faking my lack of energy,' he shot back. To be truthful, Naruto rather liked lazing around Genkai's shrine when he got the chance, though when he was given the task of training someone, he would come up with an elaborate (and effective) method of training that used the least amount of energy for him as possible; while forcing the other person to use up as much energy as possible. When cornered about it, he merely lied through his teeth, telling them the drawbacks of having a demon stored in his body meant having a lower stamina than other people, though it was obviously false.

"**They're physical changes. To be more specific, you'd gain a slightly feline make-over: longer and sharper nails, cat-like eyes (with night-vision as and added bonus), better sense of smell, balance, and everything else a cat has sans the fur and tail.**"

'And what exactly, is required for this plan to work? Cause I'm not giving you control of my body.'

"**Idiot. If I wanted control over your body I'd just take control of it. But I'm talking about removing the 'seal' that's keeping me in here. It'll cause a temporary fusion between our spirits, however, you'll take the form of my original body, not a hybrid of the two. You will have a window of two minutes to deal with these pests before my spirit is forcefully expelled from your body, and after that, I'll end up drifting into the after life.**" She chastised him softly. Shock filled Naruto at the admittance from the demon.

'You're kidding, right? You can't be that helpless that you, the great controller of spirits, can't manipulate your own into staying around, can you?' They had been attached at the hip (somewhat literally) since he had discovered her when he was 5 years old. '

_Flashback- 9 years ago_

_It was just another day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto, walking home after another boring day at the Academy. Today had been a mere bore for the boy, since he had known everything the teacher had taught, thanks to his Anko-nee-chan, who took it as her "civic duty to take you under my wing and have you show up every little shit at the Academy!", or something like that (she had been slightly drunk when she made that admission, not to mention she was very much nude, but that was normal around their household). In truth, he was wondering if he was allowed to graduate and start his work as a Genin at any time, or if he had to wait until he was twelve for it to happen. He didn't want to wait 7 long years, since he doubted he would be able to hold back his homicidal urges the next time he was supposed to preform Henge (which he excelled at, out of the three jutsu's they taught at the Academy). _

_Due to his inner turmoil, he failed to note the twin shadows that were tailing him, as he wove through the less-traveled parts of the residential area, nor did he notice when they cast a simple, yet effective Genjutsu on him; forcing him to live and face the darkest part of him, whether it be hidden in his subconscious, or consciousness. He did notice, however, when he bumped into a wall, which he was pretty sure didn't pop up between that morning and the time he got out of school. Also, he noticed the small piece of paper that seemed to be seal the a door to the surrounding wall, with the Kanji for "Seal" displayed proudly on it._

"_**So the maggot decides to pay me a visit, how...**_**typical**_** of a human; to come begging for help when they need it the most. But yet, they would turn their backs on you in a second if someone else were to come looking for help of their own,**" a dark voice laughed morbidly, the tone oddly female, albeit with a slightly cool air surrounding it._

"_Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned the being, never one for beating around the bush._

"_**Me? Why I'm the Nekomata no Nibi, you're prisoner and executioner,**" sadistically she growled out the comment, attempting to force open the door but failing horribly, "**Damn this seal and damn the maggot that sealed me in here!**" raging she tried to open the door, but again fell short._

_A depressed sigh slid through Naruto's lips as he approached the door and calmly removed the slip of paper that caused the Nibi such problems. "I do not appreciate those who force others into cages they want nothing to do with. Do what you wish with your life, but do not confine yourself to this cell, as I do not wish to be responsible for creating a being that keeps themselves chained to the shackles of the past," he muttered, much to the surprise of the cat-demon. Intending to walk away, he was halted by the female._

"_**Why? Why did you unseal me without even knowing me? I could have killed you, for all you knew,**" the Nibi asked him._

"_My only family member is incapable of expressing true love, simply because she's shackled to the past by her rage and hatred for her former master. He took her under his wing and trained her when no one else would, and when he was through with her, he threw her away like trash and fled, even after she wanted to go with him, consequences be damned. It is not a bad thing however, as I wouldn't change anything about her, since I doubt I would be as well-prepared for the trials of a shinobi if she were any less of a person, which I'm grateful for," the young boy replied maturely. "As I said, do as you wish with your life, whether it be take over my body and get your revenge, or pass silently into the afterlife, it doesn't matter to me."_

_The Nekomata was silent, thinking over what had just happened. She hated the maggot who had sealed her here, but not the person she had been sealed in; since he obviously had no choice in the operation with him being hours old and whatnot, but why exactly did he unseal her with only three minutes of conversation in their file? There had to be some sort of ulterior motive, it just didn't make sense for a human to unseal her so selflessly as he just did. "**Why did you give me a second chance in life?**"_

"_Everyone makes bad decisions in their life. It's what makes us mortal, and separates us from the gods. However, making a bad decision is a strong point, and not a weakness, as we can learn from mistakes and bad decisions, whereas gods and other similar beings can't. Do what you will with your second chance, it doesn't matter to me," Naruto said, walking away again. This time the Nekomata no Nibi didn't stop him._

"**Naruto, I've been living on borrowed time since you unsealed me, you know this because the old man told you shortly after our meeting,**" she explained to him, trying to get him to see that it was her time to die and move on. "**If there was any other option, trust me, I would take it, but there is no other way. The wounds you suffered from the small one are too vital to try something with a lower chance of success. At least this way you will defeat them, and be able to carry a part of me within you, the knowledge that my legacy and gifts to you will assist you and any of your descendants, no matter how many generations pass and how thin the blood becomes.**"

'But..._why_?_ Why_ do you want to do this?'

"**Because, you have become something important to me, despite how corny that may sound, coming from a voice in your head. You've turned into something of a brother to me, albeit a brother I have no control over. And, it's my time to move on as it is, I've been on this planet for too long and am long overdue for some R&R, and I can't get that with you moping about how I'm gone and you'll never be the same again.**"

'_Hey!_ I will _not_ mope about you being gone, you damned cat. Actually, I might be rather glad you'll be gone, since _I_ might have some peace and quiet, and not have to deal with your bitching and moaning about how lazy I am.'

A mutual silence passed between the two as they readied for the final action they would take as a "team", "**Naruto, just make me a promise when you get tired of sitting on your ass and **_**kicking**_** ass.**"

'What is it? It better not be naming my first child after you, so you can come back and haunt me on your death day,' he muttered darkly.

"**No, but strangely it's related to a similar subject. I know it's not my place, since I'll be dead in about 2 minutes, but I think you should settle down with a nice girl,**" she suggested innocently. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched rather unhealthily at the suggestion.

'_I'm 14 god-damned years old for fucks sake!_' he snapped at her harshly.

The Nekomata's own spiritual eyebrow twitched at his comment, "**I wasn't suggesting you do it **_**now**_**, dumb ass. I was talking about when you get older and tired of this 'hero' bullshit you seem fond of, but tell others you don't like doing.**"

Naruto blinked owlishly, his mouth forming an O, 'Oh,' he answered meekly, suddenly feeling small. 'So I just remove the seal and become you for two minutes? What if they're still alive after those 2 minutes?'

"**If they're still alive after those two minutes, then you won't need to worry about not seeing me for a long time**," she commented morbidly.

'Right, so I gotta off them in two minutes so I don't have to put up with your eternal bitching. Well, there's no time like the present, as they always say,' he muttered removing the remaining seal that kept the Nekomata no Nibi bound to Naruto for almost ten years.

The first physical change was of Naruto changing into a five-foot tall cat, which then grew a second tail, and then grew to about 60 feet tall, and 30 feet wide. His claws grew from three-inches to three-feet, and his teeth from two-inch long incisors, to two-feet long ones. Naruto's fur started off thin, similar to that of a cats, but grew shaggy and reminiscent of a bears fur, capable of stopping any blade that attempted to pierce it's hide. Overall the visage of a sickly-purple colored 60 foot tall cat was rather impressive, and fear-inducing, though neither Toguro's felt either emotion.

"Pathetic. To change into your full-demon form when you've lost, it's truly sad. I can't guarantee a painful death this way," the taller one admitted with a hint of remorse of what he was about to do. As he took one step, Naruto decided not to waste any time, and rushed into action, calling upon the spirits of the surrounding area, of the creatures killed over thousands of years. They materialized swiftly, dressed in Samurai garb of years past, some missing a limb or two, a few missing their more vital appendages, but all willing to kill for the master of spirits, if only to move on into the afterlife. Without a word spoken they rushed the two Toguros, their ghost-like swords piercing flesh, surprising both brothers who were incapable of lashing out at the ghosts, their arms, hands, and legs passing through their bodies with no physical indication they damaged them. It took thirty seconds for them to dispose of the demons, to which Naruto dismissed them and let them pass into the afterlife to be reunited with relatives and lovers, after which Naruto left in the direction of Hiei and the others, but passing out half-way when the Nibi's spirit was forcefully kicked out of his body, leaving him to sleep in his more-human body while the Nekomata wished him good luck in his future adventures.

A/N: Another chapter done, yay. For those wondering about the plot, it's gonna start, just a few chapters down the road. Until then, you (and I) gotta deal with the quasi-fillers that serve no purpose except setting the ground work for the real plot and getting the characters evened out, in which I mean setting up their future personalities for later.

Liankitty: Yeah, I kinda like a lazy Naruto as well. Not a whole lot of it in this chapter, but you'll see a pretty lazy Naruto for the Dark Tournament, whenever that starts.

RevanLah: Kyuubi is alive and well, however whether that's in the body of another person, or in his own body, that'll be for you to speculate until I get to him. P

That's about it for the review responses, but if you got other questions, feel free to head over to A Demons Desire (link in my profile), we're a somewhat small community that mostly focuses on talking about anime, fanfiction (though mostly Naruto fanfiction), and everything else in between.

Until the next chapter folks! (Which will be in a few days, I predict)


	4. Chapter 4

"_Prism Storm!" Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the attack, and made to jump out of the way, lest he end up with a significant wound, which he assumed would hurt, and didn't wish to find out firsthand. However his escape path was intercepted as a tall being blocked it, grabbing and holding Naruto for safe measure, "Not this time," the being chuckled as Naruto tried harder and harder to break free, succeeding slowly as he began to overpower the demon, but not fast enough as seven bolts of lightning shot past Naruto, all but one missing, the stray bolt hitting him squarely in the shoulder causing him to ground his teeth in anger as he tried to not scream in pain as hundreds of volts of lightning coursed through his veins._

_The tall being that held him in place, however, wasn't able to hold in the pain, as Naruto had unconsciously gripped his wrists harder and harder (which he used to keep Naruto in place, with a quasi-bear-hug) until they snapped like brittle twigs, instinctively letting Naruto go as he attempted to cradle the broken appendages but failing miserably. Gripping his shoulder wound tightly, attempting to dull the pain and let it pass, Naruto failed to notice another bolt of lightning until it hit him square in the stomach, or the being disappear into thin air until he looked up to see where his enemy was, not liking the fact he was being put through such pain by something he couldn't see._

"_Oh how the mighty have fallen. I would have thought you, with all your power, would have managed to avoid a simple flanking tactic, but it seems that you're more bark than bite, blondie," the taller blonde gloated in front of the obviously-in-pain smaller blonde._

"_Oh fuck off Suzaku," Naruto snarled, gasping between each word as it caused immense pain to shoot through his body with each breath he took. Forcing his newly found demon energy to the wounds, he breathed sharply as the wound re-stitched itself together and left a significant scar on his shoulder (the bolt had pierced through his shoulder), after which he focused on his stomach wound, that scar leaving some more noticeable than his shoulder one. "Much better," he muttered as he stood up straight, getting into a battle position, "Now, where were we again?"_

When he awoke (albeit roughly), he noticed how bright it was, enough to cause him to physically flinch due to the intensity and causing him to roll on his side to try and avoid the deadly beam of light, however, it failed to prevent his body from waking from it's slumber, telling him he had to get up and do some form of exercise lest he be victim to evil cramps; which would put him in a crabby mood for the rest of the day, lest he found some hapless victim to vent his annoyance through. Yawning dramatically, he found himself to be laying on the floor of an arena, propped up against a wall blocking various Apparitions from getting at the combatants currently in battle, not that it'd be of any use mind you. As though on cue, four heads turned his way to see him get up off the floor and do some minor stretches (taking note that his scars were aching slightly, from the dream/flashback he had), to get blood flowing through his muscles once more, no one muttering a word despite their previously-comatose teammate getting up and moving as though it was a minor catnap, which surprisingly, it was.

"Oi, we winning?" he asked his still-staring teammates, ignoring the unspoken question on how he was able to emerge from a coma.

"Uh, well we just got done with the first fight, which we won, so I guess you could say that," Yusuke replied in a weak voice, shock preventing him from showing any other emotion.

"Well I'll take him if that's alright with you guys, gotta stretch my muscles otherwise I'll be getting cramps," rolling his shoulder (and grimacing slightly as he felt the shoulder-scar protest) he leaped onto the raised platform that served as their battlefield, noting a tall blonde with pasty white skin standing on the opposite side, his arms crossed and a look of distaste gracing his features, who scoffed at the other blonde.

"Please, you can't expect me to fight this _child_," he spat, clearly displeased with his opponent. To prove his point he spat (literally) at his opponents feet, hoping to anger the other blonde, but failing miserably.

"Don't worry blondie, I was just about to voice _my_ displeasure with such a harmless opponent, but I gotta fight ya otherwise my muscles will cramp and that would put me in a cranky mood all day, so it's for the best," his opponent shot back at him, clearly aggravating the taller demon. A lithe fox-like demon stepped forward and noted the tension building between the two before raising an arm above her head, bringing the microphone in her other arm to her mouth.

"Match Two: Naruto vs Zeru. Begin!" jumping out of the immediate vicinity of the two, she prepared herself for the inevitable bloodshed between the two.

Zeru wasted no time in rushing the smaller being, bringing his arm back and landing a cross-punch on his cheek, sending him flying back to where he lay not five minutes ago, a smoldering patch forming on his point-of-impact, making him smirk in victory. "I don't want to see you getting up after that punch, you weren't even worth the smallest portion of my power," he muttered arrogantly, walking towards his side of the battle arena, where his team lay in wait.

Naruto coughed as he rose from the rubble, rubbing his cheek sparingly. "Damn that stung like a bitch. Might not be smart to take a direct blow lest I bust out the big guns," the previous-ninja commented, jumping back into the arena. Obviously displeased, Zeru seemed to concentrate on the smaller blonde while drawing his demon energy towards his palm, the shape hard to decipher due to the light emanating from his palm.

Glaring at him Zeru threw three miniature fireballs at him, "If that stung then this will BURN!" he yelled as they approached Naruto, who seemed to concentrate on the balls intensely.

At the last possible second he dodged out of the fireballs, watching them impact with the ground and smolder while Zeru prepared another assault of fiery projectiles. Again the taller blonde threw them, and again Naruto dodged at the last possible second, only to watch them burn themselves out on the ground. This continued for another five minutes, with Zeru growing angrier and angrier with every wave of the fireballs, until he threw three projectiles the size of basketballs, much to the chagrin of Naruto, who seemed perturbed by the size more than anything, but managed to dodge them before they impacted with his smaller body and turned him into a piece of charcoal.

"You know this would be a _lot_ easier if I wasn't so _damn_ interested in _them_!" Naruto blurted out, obviously displeased with situation at hand, which was odd considering he was doing nothing other than _dodge_ Zeru's techniques, as opposed to _throwing_ them.

A smile found it's way onto Zeru's face as he formed a fireball the size of a small car and threw it at Naruto, who was unable to dodge it in time and found himself meeting the wall he previously crashed into, and disintegrating numerous Apparitions at the same time. Confident he had won this time, he again tried to leave the arena but stopped as he heard Naruto emerging from the rubble _again_, his clothing significantly burned with patches missing, but no serious burns on his body, but he did seem to be in a bit of pain, judging from his curses.

"Okay, now _that_ fucking _hurt_!" the smaller blonde shouted in pain, as he slowed his breathing and landed in the arena for the third time in ten minutes. Immediately Zeru noted the different demeanor in the boy, as though he was _focused_ as opposed to his flippant behavior minutes earlier, as proven by his interest in the fireballs that could kill him at any time, while slightly unnerved the older demon.

Collecting energy required for another large fireball, Zeru was shocked to witness Naruto grab his arm and force him to dispel the energy by forcing his own towards Zeru's hand, the grip capable of preventing him from moving it without removing Naruto, which proved hard to do. Eventually he succeeded, after forcing energy through his veins causing his skin to acquire a pinkish-tint as heat emanated from his pores, the intensity of the heat forcing Naruto to step back due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs, but leaving Zeru drained from the amount he expelled to get rid of the blonde nuisance temporarily.

Taking this as a sign of weakness Zeru rushed Naruto, tackling him and throwing him into the wall for a fourth time, wondering if he would get up this time, like every other previous encounter with the wall, to which he wasn't disappointed, as Naruto rose from the now non-existent wall, his upper body suffering minor burns with his clothes more or less burned away. Panting, Naruto jumped back to the arena, gripping his right shoulder in pain but calming his breathing to get ready to go on the offense.

"Here is where I make some witty comment relating to being ready to battle, but truthfully you're damn colored attacks have made me focus on them and not on you. So if you'll be helpful and die fast, I can end this damned fight and sit the rest of them out," Naruto commented, this time being the one to rush his opponent, attacking Zeru without abandon and ignoring the burns (and pain from his right shoulder) that showed up on his skin at he slashed high and low at the demon. Minutes passed with Zeru doing nothing but dodging as he attempted to prevent fatal wounds from showing on his body, but slowly his dodges became sluggish, superficial wounds appearing on his arms and upper body from blocking fatal blows, which slowed him down more as the blood-loss caught up to him to the point where his body wouldn't obey it's simple actions of moving out of the way of a eventually-fatal attack.

The final blow came when Naruto cleanly removed Zeru's head, the heat cauterizing the wound swiftly and removing any excess blood from the body, and creating a large burn where the rest of his body lay on the floor. Panting slowly, Naruto slowly walked out of the arena, his arms covered in second-degree burns but otherwise as unharmed from his fight, as he sat next to the hole in the wall his body created over the span of twenty minutes. The fox-like announcer looked rather confused at the turn of events (such as how Naruto was able to withstand the heat long enough to kill Zeru, when the floor was black and glass-like from where he had stood and attacked Naruto) but called the match in his favor, much to the chagrin of the crowd, who took it upon themselves to voice their disapproval but failed to prove their point when Yusuke looked towards the crowd with a semi-pissed look on his face.

The other three members of Zeru's team (besides the small boy), took the initiative and fled the scene, yelling back to the other kid (Rinku) that he could take them on since they had a real strong team, as shown by Naruto's seemingly effortless win. However, a low, but still audible snap could be heard as the three retreated into the darkness, followed by another two snaps, indicating something broken. What it was, was revealed as their bodies flew back into the stadium, their heads twisted in unhealthy positions as a larger and broader man emerged from the darkness, earning the attention from Yusuke and the others, who, sans Naruto, muttered, more to themselves than anyone, they didn't detect him until he killed his teammates.

'Interesting. I could barely detect him before he killed his teammates, but yet afterwards his energy seemed to disappear afterwards. He would make for a good challenge, if I wasn't so damn tired from my fight with Zeru. Oh well, I guess I'll have to let someone else fight him,' the blonde thought to himself as he pushed himself off of the ground and walked towards the others, who turned to face him, wondering what he was going to say this time, "I'd suggest you be careful around him, he's not your typical Apparation. There's something..._deadly_ about him, something that could cost us this match if left unchecked. I would fight him myself, if I hadn't fought with Zeru, but I'm too tired to fight him, so one of you will have to deal with him. Just, don't get yourself killed," Naruto muttered, as he plopped against an untouched section of wall that had a semi-decent view of the arena, quickly falling asleep, much to the chagrin of his teammates, who muttered something about him sleeping all the time, and how useless it was.

"The next match will consist of Team Urameshi and Team Masho, fighters please step into the ring!" For the second time in as many days, Naruto found him being roughly awoken from his slumber by some unnatural being, this time the loud, microphone-enhanced voice of the foxy (no pun intended) announcer, causing him to rub his ear as it throbbed in pain from the sound. Muttering curses to himself, he noticed that two members of his team were caught in some kind of tent, while another stood arguing with a partially-nude lady with the fourth member nowhere in sight. Standing and stretching (ignoring the dull pain in his shoulder), he walked over to the second-shortest member of their team and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Oi, Hiei, what's going on?" unsurprisingly, Hiei turned to glare at Naruto, but filled him in on what was happening nonetheless, starting with the fixed fighting schedule and how they had to fight two matches back-to-back and how Suzaku had deserted them to be Koenma's running boy, watching Naruto proceed with more stretches but knowing he was listening nonetheless. As he finished telling Naruto about the corruption in the committee, and how it landed Yusuke and Kurama in the tent-turned-trap, Naruto spoke.

"Why are you complaining exactly? Yeah, they don't like the fact we survived the first round, but now that I'm awake and ready to fight, there's no reason to fret since I'll fight until I can't anymore, sleep-be-damned," the shortest member of Team Urameshi commented arrogantly, earning a smirk from the black-haired demon.

"I wasn't complaining, I was merely filling you in on the details of what lead to this unfortunate turn of events," Hiei shot back.

"Unfortunate? Yeah, for them," Naruto replied cockily, jumping into the arena. "I'll take as many as I can, but it'll be up to you to finish the job afterwards, since I have no doubt in my mind the committee will rule Suzaku ineligible to fight with his absence."

In the ring stood a man with dark skin, standing about six feet tall, obviously in shape judging from the size of his muscles, but otherwise unimpressive in terms of looks, or even notable for that matter. "Oh a little kid has wandered into the arena. What a shame. Shouldn't you be with your mommy? I don't want you to get hurt you know," obviously the brute didn't have any brains since he seemed to take the initiative to taunt Naruto, oblivious to the fate of the last person to do so. "Whats the matter, cat got your tongue?" he continued to taunt Naruto, who merely looked at the announcer to start the match, after seeing Naruto look her way, she snapped back into reality (from wherever she was) and stepped back.

"Fight one; Bakken versus Naruto, begin!" she cried, moving out of the way quickly, and not a second too soon. As the last syllable left her mouth Naruto disappeared from the view of the crowd, and Bakken, who found himself curled in a fetal position at the base of the wall behind his previous position in the arena, obviously whimpering in pain. Naruto stood at the edge, looking at the brute with a look of apathy.

"Che, look at this; All talk, no walk. Just as I expected. Don't bother getting up, since I don't have the patience to deal you, nor the time," Naruto spoke curtly, obviously riling his opponent up (and ignoring his pain), though it proved futile since he seemed unable to move from his current position. "He's been out of the ring for more than ten counts, I think he won't be getting back in," he continued, facing the foxy announcer this time, who nodded and started counting. Sighing, Naruto walked away from the edge and stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for his next less pathetic (well, that's what he hoped) opponent.

"Winner by ring-out, Naruto of Team Urameshi! Will the next fighter please enter the ring," the announcer stated, indicating that the electronic scoreboard be updated, while a masked being entered the match, taking off his cloak to reveal a tall pasty blue demon with a turban covering his hair, obviously enticed with the possibility of fighting a strong enemy. Noting that Naruto hadn't moved since he had outed Bakken, the announcer called the next fight, "Fight two; Naruto vs Gama, begin!" and scrambled out of the way, not wanting to be close when Naruto dealt with Gama the same way as Bakken. She wasn't a betting person, but she knew that because of his show of strength against Zeru, he had become somewhat of an underdog in the pools, with rather good odds too.

Gama wasted no time in unsheathing a pair of paintbrushes attached to his hips, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto who watched as the demon painted various symbols on his body with a weird-looking paint, but stood slowly from his sitting position, dusting his pants and getting into a fighting position. Seeing it as a sign to attack, Gama acted upon it and quickly found him on the floor, his stomach and neck bleeding from deep incisions caused by the now blood-covered Naruto, who took a tentative lick from his fingers which seemed to end in sharp claws reminiscent of a cat-of-prey, only to give the blood-covered blonde a sadistic smile as his life faded away, whispering his last words to Naruto.

"_Seal_," immediately Naruto's arms dropped to his waist as he felt an extreme force holding them in place, along with his legs, making him quite immobile as he both cursed and saw the plan the man had put into motion; by sealing his movements, it would make for an early knockout and make it easier for them to wear Hiei down and clinch a victory over Team Urameshi. However, even the best laid plans of mice and men (and demons) often go awry as Naruto would prove soon. The announcer took one look at Gama before announcing Naruto's second victory to the stadium, earning his fair share of boos and cheers, though he was more focused on the third Apparation to enter the arena in the last five minutes, one as tall as him but with ice-blue hair and teal eyes, which showed determination.

'Hn, this might be a good match, what with my handicap and his advantage,' he thought to himself as he waited for the fox to call the match, which she shortly did, though Naruto was too distracted by his thoughts he only caught his name. 'Touya eh?'

"Tell me, are you any more of a fight than the previous 2 weaklings? Cause it'd be a bit of a shame if you turned out to not be worth the effort I'd have to put out," Naruto called the third member of Team Masho, earning his undivided attention.

"I don't know what underhanded tactics you're trying to pull, but they won't work," the blue-haired demon replied curtly.

Naruto laughed at the accusation, "'Underhanded tactics'? You're a _fucking shinobi_ and you dare lecture _me_ on honor? You don't know the definition of the word," he spat at his enemy, referring to Team Masho's true past as the "shinobi of spirit world", always working in the dark.

"We are shinobi no longer. We have questioned why we are forced to live in the dark, while others take peace and quiet for granted, and we shall suffer in the dark no longer," Touya replied in an agitated tone.

"Great, now the _shinobi_ are developing a fucking conscience. Just _fucking_ great," Naruto muttered, obviously to rile up the slightly-taller demon, which made him wonder when he was gonna grow past five-feet.

"I do not need a lecture from someone like you, who obviously relishes in the pain and agony of others. One would would willingly take the life of someone if given enough money or motivation. People like you disgust me, they really do," the demon shot back, hoping to turn the tables on Naruto, who seemed to look at Touya with annoyance glinting in his eyes but it was gone as soon it as it appeared.

"I'm not gonna bother responding to that comment," the former-ninja stated simply.

"Just admit it, you enjoy making others suffer as a result of a well-crafted plan, as you no doubt are engaging in this conversation in hopes for Gama's seal to wear off but it's all for naught. He sacrificed himself so that we could win, and it won't be in vain. Besides, I won't let you get away with killing him that easily anyways," Touya commented, bringing his hands to mouth-level and exhaling sharply, sending numerous minuscule blades at Naruto, who barely avoided them and noted they were flecks of ice, making him realize how much he had underestimated his enemy with his daring plan.

Not one to be disappointed with a single miss, Touya readied another larger barrage of the ice attack, this time holding a cluster of in each hand before unleashing them upon the helpless blonde, who managed to avoid the first one easily but got caught by the second one, the force reminiscent of taijutsu training-match he had with Maito Gai once (though he stopped after that one match because Gai wanted him to wear a very ugly green spandex jumper) and forcing him back numerous feet, thankfully stopping near the edge, making him release a breath of relief. Focusing on Touya, he watched him as he seemed displeased with his current results and instead raised one hand above his short stature and gathered demon energy in the palm, which grew into a long, narrow beam and burst shortly after reaching three-feet in length, the remnants being that of numerous blades of ice, paper thin and about five to six inches in length, but obviously very sharp and deadly, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow at the display.

'Great. Not only can he keep throwing those little flecks of ice, but he's gonna make it more of a pain to dodge with it _raining_ them. Means I gotta end this and quick, unless I enjoy the idea of being a pincushion,' Naruto thought to himself as he forced his muscles to avoid a narrow barrage of ice chips, suddenly changing the direction of his dodge as a blade of ice landed where he would have been had he not moved a second time, the blade sharp enough to pierced the stone arena without a single crack on the blade. Quickly dodging to the left, he decided to prevent Touya from using the floating ice blades, and (after infusing his legs with chakra) disappeared from sight, no one (including his teammates or Touya) capable of seeing where he was, except for a dust cloud that whipped up in the arena and spread throughout the rest of the stadium, obscuring the vision of everyone inside.

In the arena Touya seemed at a lost for where his opponent was, and how he was able to use such speed. 'It's impossible for him to be able to use his energy, Gama's seal prevented the movement of his limbs and the use of his demon energy outside of his body unless... Unless he somehow forced enough energy to break the seal, yes that must be how he broke through it. But still, that doesn't explain how he's able to move so fast...' his thoughts trailed off as he saw a black blur speed past his sight and rush towards him, forcing the shinobi into a defensive position to hold Naruto in place while he secured a win with his ice. However, it was too much too late, as Naruto's fist solidly connected with Touya's stomach with the force of a bullet train, sending the taller demon through a wall and numerous demons until he lay unconscious and beaten, ten rows away from the field, while Naruto stood holding his hand and panting heavily, not expecting the seal to wear off.

'Damn that hurt. I only poured enough to allow me to move at my normal speed, but the extensive use of my chakra must have broken the seal somehow... Oh well, at least I scored us another victory, though I don't know how I'm going to fight in this condition...' slowly his thoughts drifted away as he fell into unconsciousness, ignorant of him being declared the victor of his battle.

"Ah, so you were able to make it Naruto, good," it had been three days since Naruto's fight with most of Team Masho, and since then he had been both anticipating and dreading this "meeting" that had been called by the younger (but taller) Toguro brother, who stood imposingly in the middle of the clearing in a light-brown trench coat and his seemingly-trademark sunglasses, preventing Naruto from seeing what he had planned.

"Yeah, I came as you requested. Now what is this about?" the blonde asked curtly, not liking to beat around the bush around someone as strong as him (or possibly stronger). He had a clue as to what the meeting was about, but he didn't trust it as he didn't know the exact details about the man (or demon, whatever he was) before him.

"Heh, as short-tempered as the hag, and not wanting to draw it out either, like master like apprentice," he muttered in a deep voice.

"I'm not her apprentice, I'm her disciple. There is a difference you know," Naruto interrupted him rudely.

"Hm, then it seems that my informers were correct in the sense you weren't following in her footsteps. Guess I have to kill you and every member on your team to ensure that her techniques aren't passed on, then finish the job I started by killing her. But I'll grace you with the honor of knowing you made me fight with 70 of my full power, since any less would be an insult to you and your demons sacrifice," without warning an oppressive force hit Naruto, sending him flying twenty feet back where he collided with a tree, the blow strong enough to make him vomit while he felt a rib or two break.

As soon as the force hit him, it faded away, leaving him panting on his hands and knees, causing him to look up and glare at the now coat-less Toguro, who looked as though he were on steroids, while he himself got to his feet shakily.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, was it? It'd be a shame if a disciple of the psychic Genkai wasn't able to stand up to even 70 of my power, but it seems as though you stood and delivered, which is all I asked for. Now, you die," he gloated, rushing towards Naruto with surprising speed for man of his stature, while the blonde readied his body for battle, flexing his claws while ignoring the pain coming from the scar on his stomach. If he was going to die now, he was going to do it while fighting, not whimpering in fear.

When Toguro was less than five feet from his position Naruto leaped at the taller man, bringing his claws down on his right arm, satisfied when he grunted in pain as he left large scars running up and down the arm, allowing Naruto to attack him again. His target this time was Toguro's exposed back, but was stopped short as the older demon landed a solid elbow on Naruto's neck, sending him flying yet again and making him roll for ten feet on the hard, rocky clearing floor, where he lay panting and gasping for air while his body screamed in pain.

He didn't notice Toguro's arm heal from his claws, nor see him approach the blonde and solidly bring a foot down on his chest breaking more ribs and causing a few to puncture internal organs and causing him to cry out in agony.

"The pain, it feels good, doesn't it? It reminds you of how weak you are, how helpless you are to not even _try_ to protect your friends from a killer. You didn't even bother running to warn your friends, so they might have a chance of a longer life. No, instead you decided to try and beat me yourself, knowing full well that you weren't able to beat me last time, even _with_ the help of your demon you weren't able to significantly hinder me _or_ my brother. But yet here you lay, beaten so very fast when your potential was more than your average spiritually-aware human or the average demon, and yet you waste it trying to act macho. You think you're the biggest kid on the playground until someone bigger comes along and puts you in your place, but this time, you die this time," the demon lectured Naruto, while he attempted to escape from the mans foot, but it was attempting to move a steel girder off of oneself, nigh-impossible and very painful in the process. "Heh, you don't even have a friend nearby to bury your body, since no doubt you didn't tell them where you were going, but it'll make their death even more sweet when I tell them how you coddled them by fighting the stronger demons yourself while leaving the weaklings to them." he continued, basking in the pain Naruto was going through.

Naruto tried hard to escape the taller (and obviously stronger) demon, but it seemed futile, every time he thought he was making progress the foot would increase it's pressure, driving the broken bones deeper into his organs and causing him to cough up blood when he attempted to get oxygen into his body, but eventually it seemed pointless to resist, or at least thats what his oxygen-deprived mind was telling him as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness and inevitable death.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue.

A/N: Been a while since I updated but don't worry, I just got distracted by other things. But I'm back and with the final chapter of the Dark Tournament, and after this will be an original arc, the one I've wanted to write since I started this story. ) As always, review responses at the bottom. Also, for those who are perceptive (or reread stories for the hell of it), I have done an overhaul on the previous chapters, taking out some ackward dialog, scenes I didn't like, and replaced them. I might also have added more characterzation and explanations for otherwise vague situations ;).

---

"_Master, are you sure you want to go? I mean, no offense but you don't look like you would survive in a serious encounter with any of the demons at the tournament," Naruto questioned Genkai, hours after being 'invited' to the Dark Tournament. The messengers sent to inform Genkai of her required presence had been surprisingly strong, but it was nothing that Naruto and Suzaku couldn't handle, having killed them after they delivered their message, deciding they had served their purpose._

"_Yes, I'm sure of it. Toguro no doubt was behind this charade, probably to finish what he started fifty years ago. However that does not mean you can get away with not coming with; one of you will be needed to replace me if I die," she replied tersely, growing annoyed at Naruto's persistence to convince her to stay at her complex._

"_But why? I'm sure me and Suzaku and the others could take them, I'm sure of it," Naruto tried to sway her to his side thinking, that they _could_ beat them if they were given another chance at it. Ignoring the fact he technically lost the last time, he was sure of it, since they knew what to expect from the two._

_Genkai sighed, before standing from her sitting position and walking out the temple where the three had sat, sipping tea while discussing the tournament and what it had in stock for them. "It's an old story. Far older than I'd like it to be, but one spawned of a mans desperation to gain power and immortality. I have no doubt within my mind that you and the others could beat him, in a 5 vs 2 battle, but it is not that easy."_

"_Then explain it to us Master Genkai. Tell us why it is not easy to beat him," Suzaku spoke up, having remained quiet while Naruto tried in vain to convince her. While she might not have admitted it, Suzaku was good conversation for a demon, since he was more intelligent than Naruto, not that it was a bad thing, and far more intelligent than her apprentice, which _was_ a bad thing. Granted, he knew very little outside of demon tactics and such, but he was willing to learn to live up to his deal he made with Naruto, months before. Genkai sighed again, before explaining what had led her to meeting Toguro, and their subsequent adventures afterwards, ending in their victory in the Dark Tournament fifty years ago._

"_So he sought power and immortality to atone for his sins? That guys kinda screwed up in the head if he thinks that would right the wrongs of his past," Naruto commented, stretching and laying on the floor of the temple. Suzaku replicated a similar stance of casualness, choosing to lean back on his hands while sitting._

"_I do not know _why_ he chose the path he did, though I have my theories. He might have done it because he was still blaming himself for the deaths of his disciples, or because he didn't want to face his mortality. The only person who knows would be Toguro himself, though he won't be as forthcoming with the reason as I am. Regardless I'm going, since he would come himself if I failed to show up. It's the way the tournament works; those who fail to show up after being put on the guest list, are killed," she said, her tone final._

_This time it was Naruto who sighed, "Fine, but I'll be the one to kill him, I owe him that much. He'll regret the day he chose power over his friends, I'll make sure of it."_

_Genkai merely shook her head at the narrow-mindedness her disciple showed at times. She knew it would be pointless to try and argue about who would fight him, since she knew it was his form of a compromise; she would attend as required, and he would fight in her place. Some things, she knew, would never change._

'_God what a moron I was. I can't beat him in a single battle, if this fight was any indication,_' Naruto thought to himself as he lay on the ground, his wounds bleeding steadily from his fight with the taller man. Hours had passed since his fight, if you could call it that, and he awoke to find himself alive, but barely, which was odd. He _knew_ Toguro fought to kill him, but his wounds seemed to say otherwise, like he only wished to expose his weakness and cause him to fight harder.

'_But why? Why didn't he tell me outright? Why did he leave me here to die instead of telling me to get stronger before I would stand a chance?_' he wasn't grateful for being left to get stronger, but there was something about the man that didn't make sense to him, and he couldn't put his finger on it. A presence made itself known as he lay on the rocky ground, trying to figure out the puzzle of a man/demon/whatever he was.

"So you fought him," Genkai wasn't one to beat around the bush, much like Naruto himself, and it showed as she walked towards him, kneeling to heal some of his life-threatening wounds. While he had 'inherited' some form of a healing system from the Nibi, it was more focused on the other life-threatening wounds he had received.

"Yes, but I don't understand why he left me to live, even when I _knew_ he was fighting to kill me," Naruto replied, voicing what was on his mind. He lay on the ground for another minute while Genkai continued to heal his wounds, afterwards he stood slowly, stretching to get the kinks out of his limbs as he hadn't moved from the uncomfortable ground in hours.

"Maybe he did kill you, but you came back because your purpose wasn't completed?" she suggested, hinting he might be a case similar to Yusuke, however doubtful it was.

"Couldn't be, I just woke up about ten minutes ago. I would have known if my spirit left my body otherwise." Genkai merely shrugged and walked back into the forest she had emerged from initially, while Naruto stood at a crater caused by Toguro's final attack. Seeing as he was being attacked relentlessly at the time, it was understandable that he focus on his pain rather than his surroundings, but now that he had time to study them he noticed that even at seventy percent of his full power, he was still a threat, judging from the fifty-foot wide crater. It made him realize that if he were to fight Toguro again, he would need to train, and badly.

---

"Team Urameshi, you need five members to be eligible for the final battle. If you fail to do so I'm afraid I'll have to disqualify you," a fish-like female Apparation announced, much to the chagrin of the three members of the team. They didn't want to be disqualified just because the other two members decided to take an extended training mission, and it looked like that was what was gonna happen, until they entered the arena dramatically, as though they were waiting till the last possible moment to enter. Both looked slightly winded, but both sported arrogant grins on their faces, as though they had a secret about the battle no one but themselves knew.

"Sorry we're late guys; got lost on the way here," Naruto made a rather lame, but true, excuse about their late arrival. They had woken up later than the others, thinking the arena was nearby but found themselves wandering the forest until they saw the other arena, constructed just for the final battle. Though it went without saying that they walked at a casual pace even though they knew they would be late, they enjoyed riling up their teammates just for their reactions.

And it was without a surprise that Yusuke exploded at the lameness of the excuse and started to chew out Naruto, who didn't care or seemed shocked in the least; the other members of the team realized that he probably didn't know of the new location due to his absence in the semi-finals, since Genkai had to step in to take his place. It had been contested since no one but her knew of his state, and she merely told them he was incapacitated and thus incapable of fighting.

After Yusuke had calmed down considerably, the fish-woman began the final round, with a strange man, Karasu, stepping forward, indicating he would fight in the first match. Kurama made a step towards the ring but noticed Suzaku already there, making him wonder why the blonde would take such an easy opponent.

"Karasu is not to be underestimated Kurama. Suzaku is taking the first fight to ensure we have a victory. We might need it, if earlier fights are any indication," Naruto spoke up softly, a serious expression on his face.

"First match, Karasu versus Suzaku, begin!" the announcer announced. She wasn't clueless either, jumping out of the ring as fast as possible, not wanting to be next to the fighters while they fought.

Suzaku wasted no time talking, instead rushing towards the raven-haired opponent and launching into a melee fight with fists, which Karasu avoided gracefully, making no attempts to counter-attack or exploit Suzaku's openings. Upon landing a solid blow to Karasu, Suzaku leaped back in surprise, the point of the close-combat display was to formulate a plan, and he knew Karasu was more than skilled to continue avoiding the blondes attacks.

"What do you have planned," it wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Nothing," Karasu answered as an explosion occurred dangerously close to Suzaku's left foot, making him jump in the opposite way to avoid injury, but it was too late. As he jumped away another explosion occurred, this time hitting his right leg and causing him to stumble and he gripped his leg to stem the pain and blood flow. Yet another explosion occurred, hitting his left arm, making him cry out in pain.

"You know, I always enjoy a good explosion, there's just something...majestic about them that makes me shiver in delight. I'm not quite sure what it is, maybe the destruction they cause, or the pain that ripples through the survivors, it's just invigorating to see them in action. Don't you agree?" Karasu spoke up, breaking the uneven silence that gripped the arena. Suzaku didn't bother responding, instead gathering his demon energy to heal his wounds, waiting for another explosion to trigger it. On cue it hit his right arm, and using the dust as a diversion, he released his energy, healing the crippling wounds and giving him time to put some distance between the opponents.

Unsurprised at the turn of events, Karasu walked calmly towards the blonde, thinking the newly-healed Suzaku would give him more time to play with the former Saint Beast before he killed him. However, it seemed Suzaku had other plans in mind, gathering more demon energy and forming seven clones of himself, who surrounded the raven-haired enemy quickly. As one they raised one arm towards the air and called upon demonic lightning to end the match as fast as possible. The longer the match dragged on, the higher the chance that Karasu would emerged victorious.

Suzaku was no fool, he knew he could win, given the chance, but Karasu's ability was too unpredictable, since he could surround all his clones with the invisible bombs and kill them instantaneously. The sooner he was killed, the better. As one they launched their attacks, the only thing being said was "Storm of Desperation" before Karasu looked towards the sky as a bolt of lightning hit the real Suzaku and the others went to engage the raven-haired enemy.

'_Quite impressive. But it is not enough,_' he thought to himself as he avoided a clumsy attack from one of the clones, even as another tried to attack his back. Thinking it to be a clever tactic, Karasu faced a clone that somehow got under his front guard, until he felt thousands of volts of lightning enter his system, jolting his innards and making him cry out in agony, the clone behind Karasu having turned into the real Suzaku at the last second. His fist was crackling with lightning and jammed below his rib cage, piercing his kidney and frying a few other organs. And just as fast as his fist entered his body, it left, Suzaku deciding to put some distance between him and his enemy, while absorbing his clones at the same time, feeling the lost energy return with abundance.

As the lightning in his system died down, Karasu's face mask came off in a violent burst of coughing, and Suzaku took notice when the black-hair turned blonde as he breathed in, standing straighter while his wounds attempted to heal. Deciding to finish the match as fast as possible, he charged, intent on finishing him in one blow, absorbing another bolt of lightening and readying it for a final attack, this time aimed at his chest and heart. He was stopped short however, when he stepped into another of Karasu's bombs, this time hitting his left leg and causing him to stumble, the lapse in concentration making his dispel the lightning stored in his fist.

As he stumbled, he inadvertently collided with another bomb, hitting his left arm again, and making him curse in pain. He was foolish to think the crafty-bomber wouldn't booby trap the arena, to ensure he wouldn't be caught off-guard. However, as he stumbled back from the explosion, he walked into another trap, this time triggering a bear-trap-like vice, that prevented him from moving his good leg and making realize he was now like a mouse in the corner, put there by a cat. He was as good as dead, unless he acted quick, but he knew it would be pointless since he was surrounded by bombs. Karasu proved him right, when he noticed the bombs gave off a green-glow, floating in mid-air eerily.

"How does it feel, Suzaku of the Saint Beasts, to be trapped? Surely this feeling isn't new to you, since you did spend three hundred years isolated in Spirit World," the black-turned-blonde questioned rhetorically, knowing Suzaku wouldn't answer since he rarely talked during battles. At his obvious silence Karasu waved his hand, causing numerous bombs to collide with the Saint Beast, some hitting vital points, others missing by a mile, but causing insufferable pain nonetheless. It was rather impressive that he was still standing by the end, gasping through the pain.

"How does it feel, Karasu, to be killed by an opponent on deaths door, while you're incapable of fighting back?" Suzaku shot back as surprise filled Karasu's face in realization; his chest holding a sword of lightning sticking out, before it was drug towards his feet, severing his spine and causing his body to crumple, before it was dismembered by the remaining clone, hidden from sight and smell. It had been a risky strategy, since it would be able to sense, but luckily Karasu was too arrogant to realize Suzaku didn't absorb all of his clones when the first blow connected.

Feeling the bear-trap release his leg he fell to the floor, while the announcer, Juri, declared Suzaku the winner, who absorbed his remaining clone, feeling slightly better as he healed the wounds to his vital points and his legs. Everything else would have to heal on their own, since he didn't have the energy for a Prism Clone, which would allow him to heal completely. Everyone, sans Naruto, looked in shock at the brutality of the match, and the swiftness that Suzaku used to defeat, and subsequently kill, Karasu. It showed that training with Naruto had been beneficial to more than just the human members of the team, as most demons wasted more time talking than fighting, and used their skills to make a statement.

As he left the ring, he was congratulated by his team; a word or two from Yusuke and Kurama, a smirk from Hiei, a slap on the back from Naruto, and promptly collapsed on the floor, unconscious. His wounds might have marginally healed, but the pain still flowed through the veins, making it quite unbearable for the blonde. Placing him against the ring to recuperate, Naruto looked to see Kurama in the ring already, much to the chagrin of Hiei who looked livid, but knew he could do nothing to sway the red-heads mind. If he wished to charge to his death, then so be it.

The smaller Toguro looked to step forward but was stopped by a man nearly two times his height, who leaped into the ring, causing it to shake and crack under the weight and force. Kurama put all concentration on the man immediately, anyone who could exude that much power in one measly jump was not someone he wished to underestimate. Juri looked between the two and wondered if they incorporated some sort of weight class to the tournament, as it looked like Kurama was about to become dog poop on Bui's boot, judging from the size and girth of the armored man.

"Second match, Bui versus Kurama. Begin!" much like the first match, Juri got out of the arena as fast as possible, knowing that it would be brutal, bloody, and end with one dead, the other just barely alive. Unlike the first match, however, it didn't start with a bang, but rather a whimper. Nonchalantly Bui raised one of his arms high above his head, and used demon energy to call forth a very large battle axe, similar in appearance to the others he used in his previous battles at the tournament. This immediately put Kurama on edge, as he knew the armored man could use in close-quarters with ease, as well as at a range.

Without warning the blade was hurtling towards the red-head, who dodged out of the way as fast as he could as it whistled past and lodged itself in the arena and crowd, killing quite a few Apparitions in the process. Dodging another, which seemed to be formed fast than the first one, Kurama started to formulate a plan, knowing that the faster he ended the match, the higher the chance he would be the winner. He had already digested the juice Suzuka had given him days before, and patiently waited for the effect to kick in, it was supposed to force his body into his demon form, but he wasn't going to put all his apples in one basket. So he tried to think of a decent plan before Bui got bored and decided to make things entertaining.

It seemed Bui was capable of reading minds, as he threw the next axe into the ground and picked it back up, the section of the ring attached to the end. Instead of throwing the axe however, he just tossed the large 5x5x5 brick towards Kurama at breakneck speed, a large step up from the previous speed of his axes. On instinct Kurama used his Rose Whip to destroy the stone, before realizing the near-fatal mistake as Bui had used the width of the stone to hide his equally-large body and attempted to bring his axe upon Kurama's head, whose instincts and reflexes saved him just barely, jumping to meet the large man and cutting through the axe at the same time.

Bui landed with a boom, but was unharmed or fazed at the damage to his new axe. It was of no consequence, and pulled a small seed from his thigh, where Kurama had managed to place without notice. Tossing it aside he spoke, in a surprisingly calm and collected voice.

"It would seem I have to remove my armor, if I am to fight you on equal ground," he stated, slowly removing his armor and letting it drop to the ring, each forming a considerably sized crater where they landed, hinting that the weights were higher than a normal person could comprehend. After removing his armor Kurama wasted no time in restarting the fight, taking the initiative to try and end the fight as fast as possible, while Bui rushed to meet the red-head head-on.

What he didn't predict was seed he tossed aside, to burrow deep under the ring and explode upwards near his feet, causing him to jump back to prevent impalement. It was also the time needed to cause a diversion, as he felt his body taking on the form of Youko, who seemed pleased that he was called forth without waiting another fifteen years. He would make this fight more enjoyable than the last one, and judging from Bui's strength, he might make it memorable for the ancient fox.

Bui dodged another plant that grew like a wildfire, avoiding another near-impalement while he tried to put some distance between him and the demon fox, to call upon his Battle Aura. He would no doubt need it, if the rumors and legends were true, those who dueled the fox in the past rarely emerged to tell of the tale, and even fewer lived, most having died from another cause, usually a fight but occasionally old age.

When he felt he was a good distance away, he began to focus on the scar on his forehead, forcing demon energy into it to trigger his Battle Aura. Usually it flared up instinctively but after years of harsh training he had learned to call upon it at will, however it too a good deal of concentration to do so, making it hard to use in battle. Now was no time to be playing around, he would need it judging from the red-heads strategy, he figured the seed was for a plant to grow in his body, not to grow in the earth.

He wouldn't make the same mistake again, as he rushed the silver-haired fox, his green aura covering his body protectively and destroying any foliage that tried to intercept his path. As he reached the fox he noticed him reach into his hair and withdrew his signature rose, making Bui smile in anticipation; he would be in for quite the surprise when the rose shattered in the foxes hand, the petals drifting in mid-air as though they were frozen, before they speed towards the brute, just-barely piercing his Battle Aura making him falter in his advance.

"You're first mistake was stopping in your charge. You're second mistake was not putting distance between you and your enemy. And you're final mistake was not putting up a defense," Youko muttered as Bui was impaled by the plants that grew beneath the arena. It had taken a good deal of concentration and energy, but Youkuhad used his rose-petal-distraction to buy him enough time to kill him. He might have been a fox, but he wasn't going to underestimate his opponents unknown ability, and decided to kill him using one of his more powerful techniques. It would have worked more efficiently if he was the one to grow the plants, but he figured Mother Earth was a good enough substitute.

And he was correct, as the plants eventually broke through Bui's Battle Aura, shocked etched on his face as they pierced his hardened skin and wrapping around his body, forming a cocoon of sorts. Juri looked at the strange turn of events, as it was rare that a match in the final round would end this quickly, but declared Youku/Kurama the victor as he walked away from the fight, joining his teammates who seemed shocked at the swift victory but congratulated him nonetheless. After sitting next to Suzaku, and reverted back into his human form, Kurama faced Naruto.

"Who will fight the Toguro's? They are the only fighters left, and we all know what they're capable of first hand," he voiced what everyone was thinking.

"The younger Toguro is mine; I have some unresolved issues I need to settle with him," Naruto spoke before anyone else could, leaving Hiei and Yusuke to debate who would fight the elder.

"I should face him. We might need your help Hiei, if I can't beat him. At least with me facing him you can find weaknesses to exploit if I lose. I'm not the most strategy-oriented fighter you know, so this might help more than it hurts," Yusuke admitted, while Hiei bit back a retort. He didn't appreciate the fact everyone would get to fight except him, but it didn't matter to him, as Yusuke _would_ lose against the elder Toguro, leaving him at his mercy.

Jumping up to the arena Yusuke did some mock-stretches, to get his mind prepared for the battle. He knew very little of the Toguro's abilities, mostly from what Naruto had told him, so he'd be going in blind in this battle; but then, that's how he always fought his matches, without a damn idea of what they're capable of. It was probably his greatest strength and weakness. On one hand it let him catch them by surprise, but it also put his life in danger, both of which suited the black-haired kid very well.

The older Toguro walked arrogantly into the arena, taking his time to extend his fun time. He would have preferred to get revenge on the blonde who inflicted pain on him the last time they met, but the Spirit Detective would have to suffice for now. Who knows, he might even be able to talk his brother into letting them _both_ play with the blonde.

Looking between the two, Juri called the match from outside of the ring, not trusting her legs to be fast enough to get out of the way in time. Without missing a beat Yusuke rushed at the smaller man, who didn't make any movement, even as the boy assaulted him with punches and kicks from every possible angle, even adding spirit energy to give them an extra _umph_. As a sadistic smile found it's way onto the older mans face, Yusuke froze, trying to sense what was going to happen, and from what angle. A second later he felt something piercing his chest, bringing the boy to his knees in pain, trying to rip out the offending appendages to no avail.

Laughter caught his attention, as he noticed the Toguro in front of him melted into the ground, his eyes following the clone to it's point of origin, which lay at the other side of the arena, where the Toguro lifted himself _out_ of the cement blocks. "My my, you seem to be as stupid as you look, Spirit Detective. I thought they had standards for that job but it appears they'll hire any schmuck who wanders into their path," he taunted as the fingers in Yusuke's chest dug deeper, trying to escape through his back.

Futilely Yusuke tried to remove them but failed, their grip seemed more solid than a vice. "Why don't you fight fair, you sick fuck?!" trying to rile his opponent up, he tried to ease his pain through words, since it usually worked in the past. But this time was it not meant to be, as the elder Toguro sent another hand towards Yusuke, this time piercing his legs to prevent the Spirit Detective from moving effectively, earning a cry of pain from him.

"Fight fair? Silly boy, I _am_ fighting fair. If I was choosing to fight dirty I would have killed you the instant this match started, as I can move any part of my body separately from that of the rest of my body, making me nigh-invincible both in and out of fights. So resisting will only make the pain worse, and my entertainment longer-lasting, until I get bored. After which you will die in the most painful way possible. Until then, you're mine to play with," he replied coldly, a cruel smile plastered on his face. Extracting his hand from Yusuke's chest, he used his power of body-manipulation to pierce his lungs and shoulders, causing the boy to cry out louder in pain.

Outside of the ring his team stood in shock at the sight of the heartless Toguro, and felt a fury boil inside. Whoever faced him next would make his suffering ten times worse than Yusuke's, even if they had to kill the committee to be eligible for the next match. With each cry their fury grew, and with it grew their impatience, they knew he had but a few minutes left before he bleed out, and that was if he was lucky.

However, a few minutes would be calling his life to be worthless, and his will to be to weak. Inside Yusuke felt himself approaching the embrace of death once again, but was stopped by a voice in his head.

"_Pathetic. To give up so easily, you must truly be as weak as the man claims,_" it was a clam, commanding voice, like one of a relative but he didn't sound like someone Yusuke had ever met.

"_How can I fight when my body won't even listen to me?_" Yusuke asked, not expecting an answer. In truth he figured it was just a bout of insanity before the big dirt nap, but the voice replied.

"_Like this,_" the voice responded, before seizing control of Yusuke's body, forcing him to watch but not touch.

Outside the elder Toguro grew tired of his little game and decided to end it fast, intending to pierce his human heart and be gone with it. It seemed, however, that the voice had other intentions, calling upon the boys dormant demon energy to force the fingers from his body, and heal the deathly wounds. The Toguro stepped back instinctively in shock, never guessing the boy had any demon relations in his history. Taking the falter by the horns, the controlled Yusuke shot at Toguro, and engaged him in melee combat, turning the tables by inflicting several blows that he felt, unconsciously releasing a cry of pain.

Recovering quickly the Toguro flew into a rage, he enjoyed other people in pain, but when he was presented with his own mortal flaws, he was quick to respond. And respond he did, using his body-manipulation to try and trap the possessed Yusuke, but it seemed that every time he had him in a corner, he slipped away with an arrogant smile on his face. It was apparent that Yusuke was toying with him, well, apparent to all but Toguro, who seemed intent on ripping him limb for limb for the pain he inflicted. It wasn't until he noticed Yusuke was no where in sight that he stopped his assault, but realized a second later he had fallen into his trap as Yusuke used his Spirit Shotgun technique in point blank range, hitting chest full on and dismembering it, the pieces scattering in the arena.

"Che, weak. Not even worth the full power of the brat," Yusuke commented, or rather his body, as the voice was a mix between his and someone else's, making Naruto wonder if he inadvertently triggered his demon transformation, like the Nibi warned him months before. Taking a look at the other Toguro, he sneered and walked away, relinquishing his control back to Yusuke who promptly fell unconscious due to the energy loss, only to be caught by Naruto, who handed him to Hiei who placed him to the still-unconscious Suzaku.

Naruto acquired a defensive position, indicating he was going to start the final fight, and avenge his demon. What he didn't expect was the ominous thunder and lightning that brewed up above the arena, a portal hidden within the clouds.

---

Naruto awoke with a start, feeling a sudden sense of deja vu as he noticed the blue skies out the window to his left, before trying to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was standing in the ring before his and Toguro's match, and he was somehow transported to this room, location unknown.

"Oh you're awake, good," a light cheerful voice called out, catching his attention as Botan walked over to his bed as he tried to sit up. Seeing this she pushed him back on the bed with surprising strength for a girl of her figure and skills. "Don't get up, you're no doubt feeling weak from the SDF's technique. I should go and tell Koenma that you're awake though, he wishes to talk to you about something important," she went to get up but Naruto caught her hand, causing the blue-haired Grim Reaper to blush obviously while Naruto got hints of pink in his cheeks.

"What happened? All I remember is facing Toguro before waking up here," he trailed off, trying to look her in the eye but she seemed nervous for some odd reason.

"Eh, I think Koenma would be able to explain it better," she said abruptly before dashing out of the room, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her actions. All he did was grab her hand and ask a simple question, which he was sure she knew the answer to, so it was definitely an odd reaction from the girl but decided to not worry about it.

Koenma entered minutes later, followed by a less-nervous Botan, who was still blushing but it seemed to have cooled down a bit, though Koenma ignored it.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" the toddler-turned-teenager asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. The sooner he got this out of the way the better.

"Tired. What happened? One minute I was in the ring about to kick Toguro's ass, and the next I'm awaking to find myself in some room," he replied.

Koenma sighed, before figuring out how to explain the situation. "It's...complicated. Apparently Yusuke's table-turning on the elder Toguro was related to his demon blood, blood I didn't even know he had, and it caused an alarm to go off in the Spirit World, causing the SDF to scramble and try and quarantine the island before it spread too far into the human world."

"SDF?" Naruto asked.

"Spirit Defense Force. A group of the strongest warriors in Spirit World. Their job is to ensure demons never cross into the human world, and the Spirit Detective's job is to eliminate those who get past them. However since the former Detective was busy, they were organized and sent to eliminate the threat."

"Former Detective? I was under the impression that Yusuke was the current Detective."

"He was, until he was dismissed by my father. I don't know why he didn't order Yusuke killed, which is what usually happens when the SDF is forced to gather in the human world, but whatever it was that caused him to not kill him, it must be important, as my man lives by the Spirit World laws to the dot."

"So then who will replace him?"

Koenma sighed, "I'm afraid you will Naruto. You are the only one qualified for the job, and the only human that can accept it without repercussions."

"So I have no choice in this? You just expect me to take this job like a good little boy?"

"You have to understand Naruto, I _don't_ want to force this job on you. But I have no other applicants I can trust. Kurama has declined it and Hiei and Suzaku are ineligible due to their demon-blood."

"So you're telling me there are _zero_ people on this god-forsaken planet that have even the _slightest_ hint of Spirit energy? That's what you're telling me, right?"

"Yes, that is exactly the predicament. There is no one the Earth that have the required amount of energy to become Detective. Originally I would have passed the job to someone who _would_ have the power, but I would have to wait a few years. And sadly, I can't afford to send the SDF to Earth every time a D-rank demon gets past the Kikai Barrier. Trust me, I would rather not force this upon you, I really would, but I just _can't_ let the world be unprotected for a few years while the other applicants grow into their power."

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes to calm his emotions and think. He probably would have accepted the job if he had been asked, but for Koenma to blatantly drop it in his lap was rather rude, but then again, it was better the brat would tell him straight up as opposed to leading him along a nicely-structured story.

"When will my first mission start?"

"I'll let you know when something comes up. Until then rest, you've earned it," as he left the room, Koenma barely heard Naruto's muttering of it being bullshit, but didn't reply as he went to meet the rest of the team.

---

Chapter 5 done finally, and with it ends the era of Yusuke the Spirit Detective and begins Naruto's reign of terror, for demons anyways. Next chapter starts the begining of an original arc that will last for quite a few chapters; not sure how many as of yet, but it'll be well worth it. )

Review Responses:

Honebar: He does have some ninja techniques, and they might/not be used. But as for when, it's a surprise that would spoil the story ;P

Blizzardfang: Since he wasn't trained by either the 4th or Jiraiya in this story, all arrows point to "no". However he doesn't really need it since his other abilities more than make up for it. :)

As for everyone else who reviewed, a big thank you, but I can't very well answer every question cause that'd ruin the story. But I'd be willing to answer them where other eyes can't see them (I.E. send me a message/email). )


End file.
